The Dark Lord's Daughter
by WhiteWolfie3000
Summary: Lord Voldemort had a daughter no one knew about. She was raised in an isolated island by magical creatures only. Her father of course made sure she was very powerful before he left. She has more than enough secrets when she somehow gets the letter from Hogwarts (Harry's third year). How will her presence change the story? Will she chose the Light or the Dark? Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is my first Fanfict. Not entirely sure how it will all play out or even if I should do some pairing or not… probably will though. For now it's just an idea I got. Open to suggestions**

 **Hope you like it**

 **P** **rologue**

He was slowly slithering in the shadows, his beloved Nagini carrying him through this torturous path he decided to take. Every movement meant excruciating pain for his bodiless soul. He would never have persisted on this journey if it hadn't been for that wretched child dooming him to this state. This whole most unlikely incident made him think. And think he did. Very hard. His conclusion met him with more obstacles he had to take on… and this was only the first one; moving around. As much as he'd love to, he couldn't dictate this one from where he was. This was very personal and in person he had to go… well at least what was left of his person had to go.

He trembled with pain as they passed the magical barrier of Diagon alley. It felt like the magic was trying to tear his very soul apart and it took everything he had just to hold on to his pet snake. Once they passed the barrier he felt a relief wash over him as the pain much worse than crucio curse subdued to now everyday pain of bare soul in this rough world. Over the past week he got used to the almost unbearable pain of everything that grazed his soul. Even air itself hurt like razor sharp stones cutting into flesh. But he mustn't let that stop him, not now. Nagini slowly advanced forwards so as not to cause him even more pain her speed would bring. Empty streets of Diagon alley stretched further than ever for him until finally they arrived.

They ascended the white stairs of Gringotts bank and entered surprisingly full hall. He would have been impressed by its grandness and wealth if he hadn't seen it so many times before. He could still remember, however, his amazement when he first came here with almighty professor Dubledork. They kept to the shadows as they searched for one particular goblin, owning him a great favour. He felt it was finally time to collect his debt.

"Razazel" He hissed and watched with great satisfaction as the goblin froze in place. Nagini slithered closer, but stayed hidden in shadows. "The time has come for you to finally repay my kindness." He demanded and watched as Razazel trembled at his words. It has always brought him pleasure to torture others. It hardly mattered whether he did it with words or magic.

"M-my L-Lord…" The goblin stumbled. "I thought y-you were…"

"Dead?" He chuckled "It hardly seems possible does it?" The goblin trembled again. "You didn't think I'd leave without paying a visit to you first did you?" he asked, apparent malice in his voice. "Let's talk somewhere private." He followed the trembling goblin sticking to shadows.

As soon as they entered a small but private room Rzazel fell to his knees and began to beg his mercy. He chuckled again and left the pathetic creature fear for his life some more, before he finally said: "I am not here to take your life, Razazel. At least not so literally as you seem to think." He could see goblins shoulders relax with relief.

"T-then how can I be of service to you my Lord?" Razazel asked already much cheerier.

"I am in need of successor." He simply said and watched as the goblin's eyes widened with surprise. This was undauntedly the last thing anyone would suspect the Dark Lord to request. He himself could barely believe to what conclusion he came. But now that he decided to pursue this, he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

Razazel's shock seemed to only grow as he stated his specifications and his limitations: "The child shall be the descendant of all four Hogwarts' founders and you shall be the one to raise her in the isolation until I deem the world ready for my successor. Of course the mayor part shall come directly from me and another pure-blooded witch and I do not care if she is willing or not, for as soon as the child is born you shall kill her and transfer all the magical capability to the child. I am sure that will not be a problem. However I am a bit limited concerning the conceiving for I am bodiless soul and shall remain so for quite some time, unfortunately. And I also wish to give them a full name including the surname for that child shall not bare my wretched father's name nor will others be prejudiced by my mother's." He patiently watched as the goblin processed all the information and finally agreed to help. Not that he had any choice in the matter.

"My lord, the conceiving shall not be a problem for the main thing is the one's essence, but if I my ask; How are you planning to acquire the pure essence of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin?"

"Do you really take me for such a fool?!" He watched as the goblin trembled with fear once again.

"N-no, m-my Lord!" He squeaked.

"I know for a fact each one of them sealed a peace of essence in their beloved artefacts. Godric sealed his in the stupid sword, Helga in her golden cup, Rowena in her diadem and Salazar in the basilisk. I already acquired the last three, but the sword won't appear for me. I leave it to you to take care of it." He waited for goblin to nod once again composing himself and continued; "As for the pure-blooded witch you shall bring me one from far away so no one would notice her disappearance. "

"Of course, my Lord. It shall be done." The creature chipped. "Is there anything else I can do to accommodate you for the time being?"

"Make sure no one else enters this room. Return to me when you get everything we need. The essences should be in my old manor. Oh, and be so kind to bring Nagini a snack."

"Yes, my Lord." Razazel said recognising his dismissal and left.

As the dark Lord was left on his own he tried to place himself as comfortably as possible. Now that he wasn't moving he felt much better. " _If everything goes as planned I shall have a successor quite soon._ " He hissed to his beloved Nagini.

He couldn't tell how long it took for Razazel to return, but he was grateful for a small rest he took meanwhile. However he was eager to move forward with his plan and when the goblin returned Nagini slithered towards the package he carried taking him with her. Razazel twitched at her fast approach, but stayed calm and appropriately greeted his master.

"Let's see what you brought." The dark Lord said while Nagini searched the package. There laid a witch, but more than that he could not tell yet. Razazel helped Nagini take the witch out of the sack she was in and waited for his master's approval. As he saw her, he started to examine her. She was currently unconscious lying on the cold white floor contrasting with her chocolate brown skin and black hair.

Nagini smelled the air around her and hissed: " _She is pure-blooded, master._ "

" _That is all that interests me_." He hissed back and then to Razazel: "She'll do." At that the goblin visually relaxed and proceeded to take out four vials with startling with lights.

"Do you wish to know which family she's from?"

"No."

"Very well. The essences, my Lord." Goblin said and bowed low before putting them down next to the witch.

"Excellent!" He said as he checked every one of them out. All were in perfect condition and felt like they were supposed to. "Now let's proceed to the reason I am here."

"Yes, my Lord." The goblin summoned a heavy wooden table and gently lowered the witch on top. He put all the essences near her head and then removed her clothes. He carefully examined her body, paying most of his attention to the belly and between her legs. The dark Lord watched and examined her body himself with Nagini's help. First he felt for her magical capabilities and satisfied with her powers continued to the physical characteristics. She wasn't as powerful as he, but that was quite alright for she seemed to possess two other powers. One being magical that he couldn't quite depict and the other being physical strength that only develops with material arts practice. He then observed she was quite beautiful in her exotic way and decided to keep her looks. Honestly if he had his own body he'd love to take care of the conception on his own. Of course he didn't feel anything for her except raw animal need and that he learned to control long ago.

As they both finished with their examination the goblin turned to him and spoke again: "She is ready. Now if you please." He said and motioned to witch's belly. Nagini slithered forward and positioned herself directly where witch's womb was and struck. As her poisonous fangs penetrated tender skin and then the womb instead of her deadly poison his essence dripped inside. Razazel made sure it meet witch's egg and the child was conceived. After that the dark Lord sucked the four essences trough Nagini one after the other and Razazel combined them with the child. "Now all that's left to do is wait, my Lord." He said. Nagini withdrew her fangs and slithered in a dark corner.

"What shall be her name, my Lord?"

"So it is a girl." The dark lord said with amusement. "Her name shall be Rosemary Oaris - for the goddess of Magic, Aone - for the goddess of the Moon, Tudor - for the heirloom of the first Gaunt." He finished proudly and then turned his full attention to the goblin. "take her to the most isolated Island in Great Britain, surround it with protection spells and raise her as one of your own. Teach her everything you know. Make her powerful. Rossey and Vookey – my house elves will help you." At that there were two loud pops as the two elves entered and bowed low to their master. Before they could speak he continued: "From now on you belong to the child inside that witch."

"Yes, master!" They spoke in unison.

"From now on none of you will seek me out unless I come for you. Do you understand?" All three of them quickly nodded wide eyed: "Yes, master!" and with that the dark Lord was gone along with his snake.

Lady Rosemary was born nine months later. She never met her mother, for she was killed as soon as Rosemary was born on a warm May Day. The goblin Razazel and her two house elves Rossey and Vookey were taking care of both of them on some island no one knew about. It was just them the whole time and they grew quite accustomed to one another and worked as a team. The mother was keept absent minded and well fed, so the baby inside her grew strong and healthy without her interfering. After she gave birth there was no use for her anymore so they did as their former master commanded and officially belonged to the young Rosemary Oaris Aone Tudor from that point on.

However it seemed as the birth of the young Lady drew some magical attention as on that day two more magical creatures appeared on the island. First came a gorgeous unicorn white as snow and soft as the purest silk in the universe. Her name was Kaisa, she just lost her foal and heard a call of nature to nourish this human child as her own. Second was a centaur named Trehaumas. He said he followed the unicorn all the way here to see what force could summon one of most magnificent creatures and swore an oath to protect and teach the child. And so from that day on Lady Rosemary had five guardians which were very dear to her as they were the only family she ever knew.

When she was finally old enough her magical training began. But soon all her guardians realised how hard it was to interest a three-year-old to remember the complex words and rules of human magic. It was like trying to force a wild cat to take a bath with bubbles. Razazel tried very hard to teach her what she could do with her magic but he had to admit she was probably too young for that. Humans were such a slow learners. Goblins could do complex magic at her age no problem. He wondered what was so different about magic each species used. The mayor difference seemed to be a wand humans used… but he couldn't get one for young Lady just jet. Eight more years seemed too much time waste so he and all the other guardians encouraged Lady Rosemary's incidental magic. Soon the progress started to show. Lady Rosemary slowly taped into her magic and started to bend the world around her to her will. It was a start of something great and powerful.


	2. Chapter 1

**C** **hapter** **O** **ne**

It was one of many sunny days when they all left their humble cottage to enjoy themselves outdoors. Lady Rosemary was bouncing up and down on the newly fallen snow leaving various footprints on otherwise untouched whiteness. Razazel admired her joyful play. Just by seeing the child he'd never guess who her father was. She was too innocent to be anything like him. He may wanted to rule the world by forcing it into submission, but the young Lady Rosemary will rule the hearts of everyone who met her. He was so proud of the young Lady. He really felt they did a good job.

"Unke Laz, unke Laz!" He heard her call him. He was quick to respond and went to see what it was about. "Can I ke'p 'im?" came the plea of the young one. He searched the surroundings to see what the Lady was referring to but saw nothing. That is until he saw her holding a little snake in her hands. Well that's just great. So the first signs began to show already. He watched with sorrow as he realised she just stepped on her father's trail.

"Lady Rosemary! Release that creature at once!" He commanded. He knew very well who the master here was, but he couldn't help but try to steer her away from that fate. And just when it was all going so well; young Lady had more and more accidental magic as the months went by and seamed to gain some control over them after many encouragement to do so. She was indeed talented for magic. It was a shame that somehow her other side showed itself as well.

"NO!" Came a stubborn response. " 'e's flezin'!" she said stomping her foot and squeezing the snake tighter to her warm body.

"Lady Rosemary Oaris Aone Tudor! I shall not repeat myself; release the creature before it has a chance to harm you!" He demanded once again using her full name. He had to make her realise the snakes were dangerous. It was horrible enough he fell under the Dark Lord's command, he shall not raise another one if he could help it.

"Lossee, Vookee!" she cried and sniffed as the two elves popped beside her.

"How can Roosey and Vookey be of service to young mistress?" They waited for their orders as they saw the tears forming in their mistress's eyes. "Is young Mistress hurt?"

"Unke Laz is be'n mean. " She accused and pointed to the goblin. "Neio would never hult me!"

"Snakes are dangerous, Lady Rosemary." Razazel tried more calmly. "Put him back down, so he can go back to his family."

" 'e 'as no famili!" The girl exclaimed and started to sob. The snow around her feet started to melt as her first tears fell. At that the two elves jumped into action.

"Mistress Rosemary no cry! Mistress's friend be alright." The female elf tried to sooth her mistress's sadness as Vookey scolded Razazel for being mean to his Lady. "If mistress want the snake, the snake stay." He said strongly to put an end to this absurd argument. What mistress Rosemary wishes she should get, no questions asked.

"What snake?" came a deep voice from behind them.

"Trehaumas, help me on this one!" Razazel hurried to finally get a reasonable supporter. "Lady Rosemary found a snake she wishes to keep. Tell her this is not a good idea." He waited for the centaur to support him. He was after all the wise one here.

"I'm sorry but I fail to see what the problem is. If the child wishes a snake companion, let her have it." Came the socking response.

"But surely you can't mean that." Razazel pleaded. "Can't you see this will sway her to the dark?"

"I watch the stars every night in order to figure out this child's destiny and for now all I can see is greatness. Not Light nor Dark. The snake in question still leaves the decision to her later self. So no, I cannot see the problem with her keeping it." The centaur replied calmly. What he said was true. Also, centaurs and humans had different views on what was good and what evil. The 'colour' of magic played no role in it. But he will leave this argument for now.

"Are you absolutely sure?" The goblin still wasn't convinced.

"Yes, I am."

As the two argued young Lady stopped sobbing and listened who would won. She saw Razazel slowly accept what Trehaumas was saying and when he finally conceded she ran to the centaur big smile painted on her face. " 'anks, unke Tleh!" She thanked as he lifted her on his lap. "whe's ma?"

"She's at the shore. You should thank Razazel as well. He was just worried for you." Trehaumas said returning her smile and letting her back down careful not to touch the snake still wrapped around her arm.

" 'anks, unke Laz. No ne'd fol wollying." She said and ran to the shore.

"I swear she's got us all wrapped around her little finger." Razazel mumbled to himself as he watched her run through the snow her long black hair twisting in the wind.

"Perhaps." Said Trehaumas. "But I can't bring myself to care and neither can you."

On the shore hidden by the trees waited stunningly white unicorn, her coat whiter than snow around her. She was gazing far away across the sea, thinking of something deep, when she heard her young one's calls. She turned to it and signalled where she was. A few seconds later a dark ball rushed towards her.

"Ma!" Came a little voice. "Look wha' I fo'dn." Kaisa took a good look at a creature in her young one's hands and sniffed it. It smelled very young too. She asked where it came from.

" 'e was flezing in 'he snow. Unke Laz wo'dn't let me 'eep it. Unke Tleh said I 'an." Kaisa puffed at her young one's reply and asked the most obvious question; why would she want to keep it?

"Be'us 'e said 'e was flezin' and 'ad no famili." Came a stubborn answer. "Ma, 'e'll be good. Neio'll be good." Kaisa saw her young one's goodness and quickly agreed to this noble act.

" 'ank you, ma!" Her young one thanked her and gave her a big hug burying her face in her mother's silky coat. Then she turned to the little black snake with bright orange and white straps and happily hissed: " _Neiko, you're my friend now. We'll take care of you and we can all play together._ "

" _Yesss, mistresss. And I ssshall take care of you asss well._ " The little snake hissed back contently.

 **~{Ϩ}~**

Later that year, when Lady Rosemary's fourth birthday was quickly approaching, they all sort of accepted the presence of the little snake. When he proved himself harmless, even Razazel gave in and brought little Neiko snacks now and then. He otherwise continued Lady Rosemary's magical education and kept telling her about different creatures and their cultures as goodnight stories she loved so much. He tried very hard not to bring any prejudice in her little head, so she could decide on her own what she deemed good or evil. If she didn't understand some of the traditions creatures had, he explained how and why they were developed.

Trehaumas made sure she knew every star in the sky and slowly began to teach her the arts of centaurs. First she had some problems grasping the enormous scale of the stars' effects on the world, but slowly and with lot of patience and explaining on Trehaumas' part she got the basics.

Roosey and Vookey made sure their mistress had everything she needed and began to teach her human culture and expectations which proved to be the hardest for her to grasp. Even so, the elves did their best to raise a real Lady out of their little mistress. They taught her how to walk, how to talk and how to behave through little games they made up for her.

And Kaisa played the much needed and beloved motherly figure. She took care of her young one as she would of her passed foal; she fed her and kept her warm and healthy. She loved her little one more than anything in the world and she liked spending their time together, telling her stories of a faraway land where she's from and about her life before this island. Some stories were funny, some sad and some educational. Lady Rosemary loved them all.

On one of the nights when they all cramped themselves in the little cottage surrounded by magnificent trees Lady Rosemary loved to climb, she was resting on her mother's soft coat and listened to Razazel's story with a nicely cracking fireplace behind them, when she suddenly stopped the goblin mid-sentence with a question:

"Unke Laz, why is your magic different from Roosey's and Vookey's? Or even Trehaumas', or mum's?"

"How do you mean different, Lady Rosemary? We are different creatures and thus use magic in different ways." He was surprised, but glad for the question he himself spent a lot of time thinking about.

"No, your magic is different." She persisted.

"I don't think I understand what you mean." The goblin said confused and hoping for explanation.

"Well…" She began not sure how to explain such a thing and then remembered the way he explained to her the things she didn't understand. "It's like a huge body." She began her dark eyes sparkling with fire from the fireplace. "Some has magic of fingers, some of legs, some of heart, some of breathing,… Everyone has his own part of the Magic." She concluded happy with her explanation.

"How do you know that, Lady Rosemary?" Asked the goblin almost certain she's making this all up. Gold's his witness the child had an amazing imagination.

"Because I can see it. Your magic be'aves differently than theirs." She explained trying to pronounce the hard word correctly and then pointing to the sleepy elves on a pillow next to the fire.

"You're saying you can see magic's nature?" Asked Razazel not really buying it.

"Yes!" Lady Rosemary exclaimed enthusiastically. "It's really pretty."

"OK then," Razazel said not believing her "what part of magic do you have?"

"I don't know." She said confused looking at her hands. "I can't decide." When she confirmed his suspicion he smiled and said:

"Well, Lady Rosemary, when you do decide, tell me right away." He'll play this little game of hers.

"Okay!" she said happy with his response. She snuggled back in her mum's coat as Razazel continued his story where he left of until she fell asleep.

 **~{Ϩ}~**

When the first sunrays tickled her nose, Lady Rosemary opened her eyes a wide smile spreading on her face. It was her fourth birthday! Elves always made sure it was a big deal and she knew exactly when it was. She excitedly wondered what her guardians will come up with this year. This was going to be a great day!

Carefully not to wake anybody she got up and exited the warm cottage. Once outside she sprinted to the highest tree and climbed it as fast as if she were flying. When she couldn't climb any higher she turned towards the sun and took a deep breath of fresh morning air full of magical charge. She immediately felt energised and looked around her. This was her first view as a four-year-old and it was magnificent; all around her were trees covered with light green of new leafs, where the island ended there was a small belt of ragged stones as black as coal and then there was the sea for as far as you could see near the shore it was turquoise which later changed to deep blue. When the sun was setting you could see a golden trail leading from island to the setting sun.

On the other side, however, there was a minor hill that casted shadow for the first few hours on the island and ended with a dangerous cliff on the east and south. That was the only place she was forbidden to go. But soon she'll be old enough to explore even that, she promised herself as she turned back around just in time to see the others have awakened and are waiting for her in the clearing.

She easily slided down the tree trunk and ran to her guardians with an expectant smile on her face. They all bid her good morning and told her that this year she gets to explore the deeper sea. Until now they only let her swim in the turquoise sea and always under supervision of at least one of them. Now she'll finally see what hides in the deep blue and she'll only have Razazel with her for emergencies and to tell her when she should return to the surface at the end of the day.

She excitedly waited on the shore as the elves and the goblin put various charms and spells on her; warming charm, spell to help her breathe underwater, optical spell to help her see and speed charm were just the main ones. After they were done they linked Razazel to her and he was under the same protection as she was. Others wished them good luck and many magical discoveries and Lady Rosemary and Razazel jumped in. they were quickly swallowed by raging waves and the remaining five (Neiko included) waited a few more minutes before they returned to the cottage or went to do something else.

Underwater is a beautiful place, Lady Rosemary thought as she was speeding towards the deep blue Razazel barely able to tail her. It was like a part of her belonged here. When she reached the line she was never before allowed to cross she slowed down to enjoy this moment. She could see that the amazing turquoise colour was because of the sand covering the seafloor and the deep blue was due to the sea flora that started right beneath her. She felt a little nervous, like there are chains holding her behind this line and if she crosses it they'll break and the world will suddenly get a lot bigger (and maybe scarier too).

She took a deep breath – full of water – and crossed the line. It was true; the mental chains broke and she suddenly felt freer than ever. Nothing was stopping her as she speed further and further away until she finally noticed all the colours moving beneath her. She quickly dived deeper until she could make out all the amazingly colourful fishes and interesting flora structures they were hiding in. the view was magic in itself, not to count the actual magic mildly pulsing in it. This was the best birthday present yet!

She decided to follow the pulsing to see where it'd bring her, she kept close to the ground and watched as some of the sparkling fish ran and hid, others just chose to ignore the strange looking creature as long as she made no sudden movements. They all ran from Razazel, however. He clearly didn't belong in the underwater world and caused quite a commotion. Lady Rosemary quietly laughed at his awkwardness but encouraged him to follow her. The last thing she wanted was to be left alone here. As magical as it might be, there was a reason the fish were so cautious and she didn't want to be faced to the cause for that alone. It turns out that's exactly where she was going.

"Look at those two creatures!" Came a beautifully melodious voice.

"They're weird. What are they?" This one was deeper but it still sounded like singing to Lady Rosemary.

"I don't trust them… they look out of place." Was the third, a little more raspy, like a cowboy song.

"Not the brownish one…" Argued first.

"Shhh! I think it heard us…" Commanded the raspy one as he saw the brownish creature in question to look their way trying to place the voices. She saw nothing, though.

"Lady Rosemary, what's the matter?" Asked her Razazel. "Why are you stopping so suddenly?"

"Didn't you hear them?" She asked her voice a little weird under water.

"Hear who?" Asked now wary goblin.

"The B'uti'ul voices." She answered and stumbled across the word.

"Lady Rosemary, there were no voices… Are you alright?" He was a little worried for her wellbeing. Maybe they forgot some charm and the water pressure was making her delirious…

"What are they talking about?" asked the deep voice.

"Shhh!"

"There they are again!" Lady Rosemary exclaimed and pointed in their direction. She swam closer to where she figured the peculiar voices were coming from. And at that three figures jumped from behind a big-rock-looking hideout and swam away amazingly fast. But what was the strangest was their lower body was very much fish-like.

"The mere-folks?" Razazel asked not believing his eyes. "You heard them speak?"

"Yes." She answered. "What's a mele-folk?"

"That's mere… like sea people. I guess today's bedtime story will be them…"

* * *

 **Okay so here's where the first chapter ends. Don't know if you noticed but Lady Rosemary has a harder time speaking human language than Parseltongue but she's improving, when Neiko speaks he drags his 'S' which is how baby snakes speak in my fanfict and Lady Rosemary can understand and speak (with some practice) all languages human or creature. (And yeah she really can see magic, just no one believes her… Do you?)**  
 **Also… Any ideas which house to put her in once in Hogwarts and why? Keep in mind she's a 'direct' descendant of all four founders.**

 **Hope you like it so far.  
** **" _Don't forget to review!_ " ~ Rose**

* * *

 **And for** skuldvampteeth **:**

 _A girl and guy were speeding over 100mph on a motorcycle  
_ _Girl: Slow down, I'm scared!  
_ _Guy: No, this is fun.  
_ _Girl: No, it's not. Please, I'm scared.  
_ _Guy: Then tell me you love me.  
_ _Girl: I love you, now slow down!  
_ _Guy: Now give me a big hug.  
_ _She gives him a big hug  
_ _Guy: Can you take off my helmet and put it on yourself, it's bothering me.  
_ _In the newspaper the next day, a motorcycle had crashed into a building because of the break failure. Two people were on it and only one survived. The truth was that halfway down the road, the guy realized his break wasn't working but he didn't want the girl to know. Instead he had her hug him and tell him one last time that she loved him. Then he had her put on his helmet so that she could live._

 _If you would do this for a loved one, copy and paste._

* * *

 _Girl: Do I ever cross your mind?_

 _Boy: No_

 _Girl: Do you like me?_

 _Boy: No_

 _Girl: Do you want me?_

 _Boy: No_

 _Girl: Would you cry if I left?_

 _Boy: No_

 _Girl: Would you live for me?_

 _Boy: No_

Girl: Would you do anything for me?

 _Boy: No_

 _Girl: Choose-me or your life_

 _Boy: My life_

 _The girl runs away in shock and pain and the boy runs after her and says..._

 _The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind._

 _The reason why I don't like you is because I love you._

 _The reason I don't want you is because I need you._

 _The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left._

 _The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you._

 _The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you._

 _The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life._

If you find this incredibly cute and touching, copy and paste onto your profile

* * *

That boy you punched in the hall today? He committed suicide a few minutes ago.

That girl you called a slut today? She's a virgin.

The boy you called lame? He has to work every night to support his family.

That girl you pushed down the stairs the other day? She's already being abused at home.

That girl you called fat? She's starving herself.

The old man you made fun of cause of his ugly scars? He fought for our country.

The boy you made fun of for crying? His mother is dying.

See that boy doing homework in homeroom? Last night he talked his friend out of suicide.

See that young boy you just made fun of for always being sick? He has to walk home in the snow because his family is too poor.

See that girl you made fun of for wearing lots of make-up? You bullied her for being ugly without it too

You think you know them. Guess what? You don't!

Re-post if you are against bullying. I bet 99% of you won't, but re-post this if you are the 1% with a heart.

 **Maybe more than 1%?**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, the next two chapters will also be pre-Hogwarts and then I plan to start the main part of the story when Lady Rosemary finally starts changing the canon story… we'll see just how much as we go. After all she** ** _is_** **learning to bend the world to her will…**

 **I still received no suggestions about which house to put her in and would appreciate your ideas (leave them in the comments).**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **T** **wo**

"… That's it! Alright now try to move it over there… gently." She watched mesmerised as her magic flowed at her command. It was amazing how it reacted when she focused on it. It was like a great river flowing from the big ocean through her into reality, changing it to her will. It was addictive, that kind of power wielded only by her. And to think she only grew stronger with every use. She focused to bring the levitating stone to where Razazel was pointing. It really wasn't that hard, she just had to imagine what she wanted to happen, delicately push her magic and voilà.

"Yes! Yes! You got it! Now all we have to do is practice and work on your precision." She could see the wheels in his head turning as he was making plans for future exercises. She didn't mind, she loved her training, especially now that she was actively using her magic instead of trying to control the incidental one. She still had those moments, however.

"I can help with that." The familiar deep voice came from behind her. "We'll start tomorrow morning at dawn. Don't be late." Said the centaur and gave her a meaningful look. That probably meant the time was also the thing to be precise with. She knew that it wasn't that precise when it came to the stars telling time, so she wondered why this was so important.

"Oh, would you?" Was Razazel's grateful response. "Thank you. She'll do so much better with you training her too…"

"Of course! I've been waiting for this ever since I came here… well this and the stars…" Said Trehaumas enthusiastically at first and then thoughtful. This really will be great. He left the clearing with Razazel to make their training plans and schedule leaving Lady Rosemary alone with her mum. "Did you see what I did?" She jumped to her extremely proud of herself. "I made the stone move just like I wanted it to."

Kaisa did see that and made sure to comment on her young one's quick learning, but added that she'll be even better with more practice and the additional precision training. Things that come easy are rarely appreciated, she said and told her little one to always appreciate her magic and everything she has for it will hurt her deeply when she loses it if she wouldn't. She was probably thinking of her foal, but wanted to make sure her little one doesn't make this greatest of all mistakes herself.

"Okay, mum. But why do I need a precision training? I can lift stones and move them just fine without it." The unicorn made sure to explain as best as she could that it will make her more accurate and less sloppy. And it will also teach her to control how much power she put in a certain task, so she won't overdue it like when her stones exploded or use too little like when they wouldn't budge. And concluded her speech with the wise word, that magic isn't only stone lifting and if she was to learn its full extent she will need the training and guidance.

When she was done she noticed that her little one's spirit fell during her speech and so she comforted her that she was already doing really good and will get much better no problem. That seemed to make her happier and she ran away to tell Neiko of her achievement. Maybe she should be more careful with her adult words; after all she was only nearing her sixth year…

" _…_ _and then I figured out just how hard I have to push my magic and it moved! It was so easy after that, I only had to concentrate on how much power I use._ " Lady Rosemary excitedly hissed to her snake friend. She had so much to tell him that she was hissing like crazy and it was a wonder little Neiko understood her.

" _Missstresss, you're very powerful. But your mother isss right… when you massster your unclesss' training you'll learn true magic._ "

" _Since when are you all wise, Neiko. You're even younger than me. Where is all this coming from?_ " Teased Lady Rosemary.

" _SSSnakesss mature quicker than humansss. And besssidesss we hatch with knowledge whereasss humansss have to learn everything from ssscratch._ "

" _Oh, really?_ " She didn't believe him. He was probably just listening to her mother a lot. " _What kind of knowledge?_ "

" _The knowledge about true magic, for exssample._ "

" _True magic, huh? What is it then?_ " She was really interested now.

" _Missstresss ssshall find out when it'sss time ssshe learnsss it._ " The snake said secretively.

" _Neikooo! Stop teasing me like that._ " She pouted. " _Tell me what you know!_ "

" _The time hass not yet come…_ " Was all he said and tried to slither away.

 _"Oh no you don't"_ she caught him and went to the shore and straight in the water. Holding him just above the calm surface she played a little interrogation with him. " _Now… let's try this again; What is the true magic?_ " She wasn't really threatening him and she knew he knew she wouldn't harm him, but still the proximity of water was making him a bit nervous. He wasn't a water snake for crying out loud!

" _Okay, okay! All I know isss that your magic isss different, it'sss True magic and you'll dissscover it within yourssself when the time isss right. And no I don't know when that'll be. Now pleassse take me back to the land, pleasssse! " _He blurted all out but wasn't really scared, more amused than scared. And the final 'please' was nothing but true mockery on his part. It made Lady Rosemary laugh and hug the little snake.

" _See, that wasn't so hard._ " She mocked back and returned to the land.

Inside the cottage Razazel's heart clenched at the site of the interrogation. He didn't understand a word they were saying but it all reminded him of the dark Lord's ways too much… why was he the only one seeing this? He started to wonder if they weren't doing a really really big mistake by making his offspring so powerful. He prayed to whoever was listening that they weren't raising another dark wizard, because if she decided do become a Dark Lady, like her father planned for her, she'll be potentially unstoppable.

"Razazel, are you listening?" Trehaumas brought him back to their conversation.

"Huh, yes… archery, yes." He tried to look like he was listening and failing miserably.

"You weren't listening were you." It wasn't a question.

"Um,… no." He admitted. "Can you repeat that?"

"I said I'll start with basics of martial arts and work my way up to archery." Trehaumas repeated patiently. "How does it sound to you?"

"Well it makes sense starting with least accurate stuff…" He was more focused on the conversation at hand now. "But what are the basics, anyway?"

 **~{** **Ϩ** **}~**

Next morning Lady Rosemary awoke a little before dawn and made her way outside to find Trehaumas already waiting for her.

"You're just a bit early." He commented "That's good. Not punctual, but better than late."

"Good morning to you too, uncle Treh." She replied.

"Let's get started shall we?" He ignored her trying to get the appropriate answer out of him. She huffed at that, but said:

"Lead the way." And followed him a little further away from the coast and the usual clearing. As they walked she asked him what's been on her mind ever since he told her to be here: "What are we going to do, anyway?"

"You my dear are going to learn control over your body and with it precision good enough for the finer magic, but first you'll build your stamina and strength. So let's get started; run with me for as long as you can. We'll set a steady pace and with time make it faster." At that he started to trot slowly. Lady Rosemarie ran after him and when she caught up they fell into a steady pace. Luckily she had a lot of energy to burn it was just that plain running was quite boring and too soon she lost interest and slowed down unknowingly as her thoughts carried her away.

"Try to keep up with me, Lady Rosemary." Trehaumas' words brought her back to boring reality. "Focus on your steps and breathing." He said.

"But it's so boring…" She complained and was quite shocked when she realised she was breathing quite hard. She started to slow down again, but Trehaumas wouldn't let her.

"Try to keep up. Will yourself to keep up like you will those stones to move. Focus on your breathing and follow the same pace." He advised her not winded at all.

"Easy for you to say; you have four legs built for running." She complained still lacking behind.

"You run much faster and longer every day on your own. We haven't even been running for five minutes now. It's your will that's giving you trouble and only you can fix that. C'mon, Rosemary. I know you can do it." He encouraged her. And at that she tried again. She focused on her ragged breathing and even it out whit her steps keeping up with the centaur. "That's it. Now just keep at it for as long as you can." She stayed quiet this time focusing only on her breathing and her legs moving.

Trehaumas watched as her face turned into a determined focus, pleased at the sight. There was nothing this little witch can't do if she only sets her mind to it. That is also what him and Razazel talked about the day before; this might appear as physical training, but her mind is really what they are training here.

Razazel said they should also try to train her mind to avoid the Dark while they still could, the interrogation he witnessed on his mind, but Trehaumas convinced him jet again that that would do her more damage than good and so that part was excluded from her training.

Centaur found himself repeating over and over that she should keep an open mind and judge from her experience until Razazel finally calmed down. Trehaumas understood why the goblin was like this since he knew about his past and they all felt the need to protect and shield their young Lady, but he also knew that too much protection can result in later problems for she wouldn't be able to protect herself and think and judge for herself which would later result in more unnecessary danger. Although slow, learning from direct experience proved to be the best. Even Kaisa realised that trough her motherly instinct and did her best to encourage her little one's discovering of the world while keeping a protective eye on her, of course.

"I can't… go on." Lady Rosemary said and stopped abruptly falling to her knees. She was breathing hard and her legs and lungs burned with every heartbeat.

"That's quite alright." Trehaumas reassured her, stopping himself. "You did really well for the first time, you should be proud, Lady Rosemary." She smiled at his praise feeling better already. "But you should probably try to walk it of before you cool down, and stretch your muscles as well." The centaur advised and helped her on her feet. "C'mon, let's take a slow walk." She did as he said and stood on her trembling legs trying not to fall because they felt like jelly until she got her breathing under control. Then Trehaumas showed her some stretching exercises until he felt she stretched them enough to get back just when the sun touched the coast and take a refreshing dip in the calm morning sea.

Soon Lady Rosemary was recharged with never ending energy children seem to have and started to run around splashing and laughing. It was her joyful laughter that brought others to the coast as well.

"I see your training is going well…" Teased Razazel.

"Quite well, actually." Responded Trehaumas cheerfully and splashed Lady Rosemary again. She screamed and chuckled when she returned the favour. "We just chose to take a bath while we were at it."

"Well in that case I'm joining in." Said the goblin and jumped into the water splashing everyone around him. When he came back up he shouted to the others: "You should come too, the water is great!" Kaisa smoothly refused his offer and served herself with some grass while elves shared a look and quickly said they were going to make them all some breakfast instead. "Suit yourself" Razazel shrugged and joined the splashing war.

In the end Trehaumas came back to the land and basked on the sun while Razazel and Lady Rosemary swam a little further away from the shore. He watched as Razazel tried to stay above the water as Lady Rosemary searched for seashells that she missed on her previous divings and giving them to him to hold. After that they joined him at the shore where they waited for breakfast. Neiko came too and wrapped himself around his mistress's wrist. He was enjoying the sun until he was warm enough to function normally again.

"How does the world look like?" Came a sudden question from Lady Rosemary. "You all saw what's it like outside this island. Will you ever show me?"

"There's a reason we're all here now, child." Said Trehaumas not really answering her question.

"Well what is it then?" She pressed.

"Not really important while we stay here." Said Razazel this time.

"Why are you avoiding my question?" She asked suddenly very seriously and looked at them.

"Because you couldn't understand the answer, yet. When you're old enough we will tell you everything, but for now let's just enjoy the peace and safety of this island."

"So it's dangerous outside?" She wasn't giving up.

"It can be, yes." Answered Trehaumas. "But it won't be that dangerous when you learn to control your magic."

"Is that why you're training me? So I can join the outer world?" she asked.

"Yes, that's exactly why. We wouldn't want anything bad happening to you."

"Does that mean that when I'm strong enough you'll show me what lays behind the sea?"

"Yes, and that's a promise." Answered Razazel, glad that this will stop her questions.

"Okay then, let's get back to training." She said excitedly finally having the right encouragement to learn extra fast.

"We will, but first let's have our breakfast." Said Trehaumas when he saw elves pop beside them with food all around them for each one their own, to suit their tastes; some masterfully decorated fresh fruit for Trehaumas, the softest and most deliciously nutritious grass for Kaisa, a white juicy mice for Neiko and a full plate of fluffiest pancakes for Lady Rosemary. It was delicious and Lady Rosemary as always insisted elves should try some too. They never could refuse their mistress even if they knew how inappropriate this was and so they all ate together.

 **~{** **Ϩ** **}~**

Her training became a major part of her life for she was eager to see the world beyond the sea. She still played like every carefree child does and trough those games she learned important life lessons about humans that elves provided her with. They also taught her proper dancing, which she loved very much.

Trehaumas kept training her mind trough her body with exercises and progress began to show. 'A sound mind in a sound body' is what he always said. She was able to concentrate much longer and keep her mind on the task at hand. Her body became stronger as well. She was able to run faster and longer without stopping and became more flexible with each stretching exercise. Soon he began to train her in martial arts using transfigurated human-like-practice-dolls and her body developed nicely. More she trained more control she had over her body, balance and consequently her mind and magic as well.

Razazel insisted on her moving rocks trough more and more complex mazes he put together for her so she learned to control her magic as precise as her own body. When she successfully guided one stone through a maze she repeated the same process with two at the same time and then three and etc. this way she learned how to feel her surroundings _through_ her magic and was able to guide rocks even if she couldn't see them with her eyes.

He also started to instruct her on how to delicately split a stone and then put it back together. This took her a bit longer to learn but once she did she could do the same with everything around her. Once she cut her finger while climbing a tree and after much concentration she put her skin back together the same way she did with leafs or rocks. Though it wasn't perfect and she had a little barely noticeable scar she was very happy with herself. After she told this to the goblin he congratulated but warned her that leaving organisms are harder to 'stich back together' and she should be careful with it. He showed her, how those leafs she healed couldn't use the healed part anymore and it only visually or on the surface looked normal while it was still torn on the inside.

"You have to be familiar with that part's uses and feel its energy completely before you can start healing it. If you want you can practice on tree leafs or grass for starters and then move to more complex organisms, just to be safe." He instructed. She did want to learn and so she spent her free time first splitting leafs apart and then slowly trying to stich them back together in a way so they can still use the damaged part. She did this without tearing them from their tree so she could check on her progress. It was very slow but each time she did it she noticed something else about it and did it better than before. It was a lot of work and she had to be very focused to do it. In the mean time she learned a lot about her 'patients' and their complex secrets. All that precision in nature was magic on its own. She started to understand why it was o important she had control over her body and magic and be precise if needed.

While she practised healing on her own time Razazel taught her how to change shapes of dirt and stones with her magic. She felt like some artist when she pushed rough material into different shapes. The island was soon full of her creations. Later she improvised and mixed the materials to get different effects. She also learned how to move water and freeze it indefinitely in some sort of glassy state which she then used for her sculptures. Razazel showed her how to capture light and she then combined her new find knowledge with glassy water and created glowing stones. They didn't last long – only for a night, but that didn't stop Lady Rosemary from making them in different colours, shapes and intensity. After their glowing stopped she put them on a growing pile on the shore and then used them to make tiny mosaics at the bottom of the sea. Soon one side of the turquoise sea turned into a piece of art showing her life on the island with her family.

 **~{** **Ϩ** **}~**

One day when she felt she was strong enough in her opinion she asked her uncles if she can go and explore the other side of the island, but they refused her saying she was still too young and _maybe_ she can go there with one of them next year when she's older. That made her angry and they had a fight ending with her crying and the two elves trying to comfort her until she told them to go away. It wasn't fair; she's been training so hard to see the world and they wouldn't even let her explore the island she was living on her whole life! How much more training until she can and how many more years or decades before they take her out into the world?! She was losing interest fast and didn't see the point of her training anymore.

She was sitting on the shore dangling her legs above the waves and throwing ex-stone-lights in them one at the time with magic while wiping her tears away which just kept coming. It was all pointless.

"Ow! That hurt." Came an unfamiliar voice. Lady Rosemary quickly lifted her head and looked around her to see who it was. She was sure she never heard that voice before.

"Down here!" It came again. She looked down into the waves. It was her imagination playing tricks on her for sure. She scanned the sea and then spotted something or _someone_ at one of the ragged rocks beaten by the waves. It was a boy with short black hair, very pale complexion and big sea-green eyes looking at her.

"Here." He said lifting a green sort of bag out of water. "I picked them up." She carefully lifted the bag out of his hands and saw that it was full of ex-stone-lights she was throwing before.

"So you're a witch!" He said excitedly. "Did you make those pictures down there?" he asked and pointed to the mosaics. She was still stunned to see somebody else at the island that looked like her so she just nodded and kept staring.

"I like them. Are those your friends?"

"Family." She finally replied her voice weird from crying.

"I never saw anyone like you bunch." He commented. "I heard stories but never saw in real life."

"Um… who are you? And what are you doing here anyway?"

"My name is Muir, but you can call me Mu."

"Okay, Mu. What are you doing here?"

"Exploring. Won't you tell me your name?"

"Rosemary Oaris Aone Tudor." She said quickly and watched as he tried to remember it all. "But I guess you can call me Rose?" She said/asked unsure.

"Hi, Rose!" He was smiling again. "Want to join me in a swim?"

"Why don't you rather come out? It looks like you've been in for a while."

"You have no idea." He said smiling broadly.

"Where did you come from anyway?" She asked realising she must have swam here from wherever it is.

"Down there." He said pointing across the sea. She watched longingly to where he was pointing. He saw the world, he was allowed to explore. She envied him.

"How's it like?"

"It's pretty but nothing as exotic as your island here. Father told me he used to come here with my mother before my sister was born. After that they stayed at home a lot."

"You're lucky. You can explore on your own. All I can do is sit here and wait. My family won't even let me explore the other side of the island." She complained.

"Oh, I'm not alone. They are waiting for me. I just wanted to look at the pictures again. Father said they weren't there the last time he was here."

"Well I made them just a few months ago. Have you been here before?"

"Yes. We stopped on our way one month ago. Now we're going back home. It isn't much further away."

"How come? All I can see is an ocean."

"Well of course! That's where I live." He said and showed me his hands. They were perfectly normal except there was a fine skin connecting them (with an exception of his thumbs).

"Are you a mere-boy?" She asked disbelievingly. "You live _underwater_?"

"Is that what you land creatures call us?" He asked still smiling. She now noticed how very pointy and shark-like teeth he has.

"Yes. Is that not what you are called?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't pronounce it above water. It never comes out right."

"Well… what does it mean?"

"It's an old word for ocean."

"So you are ocean-people?"

"Not exactly. I don't think it can be translated, sorry."

"That's okay. I can call you mere-boy and you can call me land creature."

"I think I prefer Rose and Mu." He said. "Now how about that swim?"

* * *

 **And so our Rose made another friend.  
** **If you want to know what all is included in martial arts Trehaumas is teaching Lady Rosemary it's all here:** wiki/Martial_arts **of course he's not teaching her** ** _everything_** **just jet… for now it's the basics.**

 **And again:  
** _ **"**_ _ **Don't forget to review!"**_ **~ Rose**


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter continuous where the previous one ended.**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **T** **hree**

* * *

 _"That's okay. I can call you mere-boy and you can call me land creature."_

 _"I think I prefer Rose and Mu." He said. "Now how about that swim?"_

* * *

Rose jumped into the water and when she came back up Muir took her hand in his and dragged her away. He was pulling her towards the deep blue and she marvelled at his speed. Then she realised where they were going and started to shout:

"Wait! Stop, stop! I can't cross this line!"

"What line?" He asked surprised.

"This one." She pointed to it. "The one dividing turquoise from deep blue."

"Why not?"

"They won't let me."

"So you can but you mustn't. There's a difference. You can choose to go anyway."

"But…"

"Didn't you say you want to explore?"

"Well, yes…"

"Then hold on." He said and they were speeding away from the island again. She had to admit it was amazing; so much freedom she could literally drown in it.

"Take a deep breath." She heard and she just had enough time to do so before she was completely underwater. She watched as the boy-fish she was holding onto swam so perfectly in harmony with the ocean with his long dark-green tail with some lighter spots on it. He was beautiful down here. This was his home. This is where he belonged.

Soon she realised this was not where _she_ belonged as she became desperate to take a breath of fresh air once again. She struggled to swim upwards but Muir kept pulling her down. She began to kick and thrust at him when he finally noticed something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" a beautiful song like voice asked sounding concerned. She violently shook her head and grabbed her throat as she fought the urge to take a breath.

"What's wrong, Rose?" He asked oblivious that she was suffocating. He had no idea land creatures needed to breathe much more frequently than they did. Rose tried her best to keep herself from breathing in any water while trying to show Muir she couldn't breathe. This was torture! Her lungs burned and she could feel herself grow more and more panicked as her body grew weaker. Why did she think this was a good idea again? Her heart was pounding and she knew she will take a breath really soon.

Her eyes water but sea washed the tears away straight from the eye. All Muir saw was her panicking and he didn't know what to do.

"It's okay, Rose. You don't have to worry about whatever you're worrying. My father is a nice mere-man and he wouldn't hurt you and you'll be back with your family before they even notice you're gone. So you see; there really is nothing to worry about." He tugged at her hand again and since she didn't have the strength to resist him he was taking her even deeper.

No, that can't be it, she thought. This isn't how it's supposed to happen! She wanted to see the world not drown under the ocean. She shut her eyes and silently cried the invisible tears. She became flabby behind the fish-boy and just floated like her conciseness did inside her. She slowly felt herself being pulled into the darkness and peace. She almost welcomed it with opened arms. There was just one thought bothering her at the back of her mind that she can't just go. What else can she do? Why can't she go to the peaceful darkness? Her lungs still burned like hell and her body ached, especially her neck. She was desperate for a breath and she finally gave in and breathed in the salty water.

She was surprised when that brought a relief. She breathed in again and again and felt her conciseness return to her and revive her body. What happened? She wasn't dead right? She could still feel her body so…

Opening her eyes to see Muir still dragging her forward she got really confused about how she could breathe underwater and still be alive. She looked down at her body. She looked her normal self; nothing has changed. Before she could ask herself any more questions she had no answers to she noticed they were nearing a cave and it looked like they were going in.

"Muir! You're back!" Came a little singsong voice. As he dragged her inside she saw three mere-folk waiting there; one male and two female. The singsong voice belonged to the youngest mere-girl who was approximately her age. As soon as they saw what or rather _who_ Muir was dragging behind him their broad smiles turned into perplexed expressions.

"Who is this, son?" Asked the mere-man with a beautiful deep voice.

"When I said to get yourself a girlfriend I had in mind a little older mere-girl, not … this." Said the older mere-girl teasingly and showed in general direction of Rose. She felt her cheeks heat up and was grateful that her blushing was so to speak invisible on her chocolate skin.

"She's a friend I meet at the island. Her name is Rose." Muir answered to the mere-man who she guessed was his father and completely ignored the older mere-girl. Was she his mother? She could see the similarities only a family could have. "She's the one who made those pictures!" He explained enthusiastically.

"And so my little brother fell for the artist despite its strangeness." Nope, his sister.

"It's a _she_!" Muir finally turned to the older mere-girl defensively. "And _she_ has a name."

"Right, right. Rose you said?" "

Hi, Rose!" the little mere-girl came in front of her. "I'm Apulia." She introduced herself while holding two fingers of her left hand to her forehead. Rose recognised the sign from Razazel's stories and mimicked it while saying: "I'm Rose. Nice to meet you, Apulia." The little mere-girl smiled at that and began to drag her away from her brother to show her something.

"Peculiar creature." Rose could hear the mere-man say as she watched them go. "She knows our traditions it seems, but doesn't look anything like us. Where did you say you found her?"

"She lives on the island. She said she's been there her whole life and her family never lets her explore so I took her here. At least she'll see a bit of the world."

"That's very kind of you. Wait, did you say _on_ the island?"

"Oh boy…" Exhaled his sister.

"You brought a _land_ creature underwater?" He whispered furiously now. "Well, yes. But she is so kind she'd never hurt us…"

"It's not that she'd hurt us… It's that we're hurting her already! Land creatures can't breathe underwater like fish nor can they hold their breaths as long as we can. I'm surprised she's not dead already!"

"W-what?!" Muir started to panic. "I didn't know I swear!" He rushed to Rose who was admiring Apulia's shell and pearl collection and started to pull her away.

"C'mon, Rose! We need to get back!"

"Wait, why?" She asked surprised at the sudden rush. "Did something happen?"

"Not yet, but you'll drown if you stay. Hurry up!" He said pulling at her frantically. First she just looked at him with wide eyes and then she laughed. "W-why are you laughing?" He asked confused. He just told her she's gonna die and she laughs? She ain't mental is she? He thought to himself. It was just his luck to catch a loony.

"If I was going to drown it would already happen, silly. In fact I thought I was going to die on the way here, but for some reason I can breathe normally underwater now." She explained subconsciously wiping her invisible tears away. It was hilarious to her that he just now realised that. Though she should probably be angry he almost killed and not even realise it.

"Interesting…" Said the mere-man while is son just stared at her incredulously. "May I inspect you child?"

"Inspect me?" She asked not really sure what he meant.

"Yes. To determine what caused this." He explained while advancing towards her. "May I?" he reached for her and when she nodded curious herself he began inspecting he and turning her around and around until he finally stopped and asked: "Did you always had those?" She touched her neck where he was pointing and felt three scar like linear bulges. She quickly tried the other side and felt them there too. Older mere-girl brought her what looked like some sort of mirror so she could look at herself. Indeed she saw there were _gills_ on her neck. Her mind started to race until she finally responded:

"I guess my accidental magic kicked in so I wouldn't drown?" She tried her theory not entirely sure if it sounded right. It could be possible; she still had occasional bursts of it sometimes…

"Are you a witch?" Asked the older mere-girl excitedly. "I always wanted to meet a witch or a wizard! I'm Chenelle" she said touching her forehead with her fingers.

"Nice to meet you Chenelle." I said mimicking her motion.

"I apologise for my rudeness I was quite taken with you before. I'm Aberdeen." Their father joined the introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aberdeen."

"The pleasure is all mine. Now tell me; is it because you're a witch you can understand our language? I'm not sure I ever heard of it before…"

"I'm not sure. I don't know any other witch or wizards."

"Ah, and you always reply in your own language." He observed. "Can you not learn ours?"

"If you don't know any other witches or wizards then what is your family?" Asked Chenelle perplexed.

"Can you show some magic?" Pleaded Apulia. They were speaking all at once and Rose didn't know who to answer first.

"Stop!" Said Muir. "Can't you see you're confusing her with all your questions?" He was swimming next to her defensively. The three mere-folk looked ashamed and started to apologise.

"It's okay, Mu. I just didn't know who to answer first. Thanks for protecting me." She looked at him with a grateful smile and saw something very similar to blush creep to his cheeks. He cleared his throat before saying;"Anytime." very quietly. She then turned to other three and started: "I don't know if I can learn. I never really had a chance to try but back on the island I have a snake friend that no one else can speak to or understand except me, my mom too now that I think about it. I don't have a human family and am not sure how that happened. Until now it seemed just natural to me. And yes I think I can." She finished with Apulia who smiled broadly at Rose and tugged her hand to do it. She asked if she can borrow one of her pearls and when Apulia brought her one she took it in her hand and started to morph it into a tinny mermaid sculpture. Feeling her excitement and a little inspired she somehow made the sculpture swim around the little mere-girl and wave at her.

"Wow! She is really pretty, thank you!" Apulia thanked her and tried to catch miniature mermaid in her hands.

"That's really impressive, young Rose." Said her father watching his little girl happy with her gift.

"I want one too!" Fake pouted Chenelle and Muir laughed at her which caused her trying to catch him while shouting: "Come here you little… you'll get it this time!" Rose watched them with worry for a few seconds but when she saw Muir's smile never faltered while teasing her back;

"I'm not a little girl who wants a toy her sister has!" she turned back to Aberdeen. He just looked at her for a moment and then he put a hand to her shoulder and offered:

"I would like to teach you if you want."

"Teach me to speak your language?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes. I am very curious how you'll learn you know."

"Is that why you learned to speak and understand my language, because you were curious?" She asked realising just now they could all understand her.

"In our society we are offered to learn human language if we choose so. It can come very useful when you least expect it to. Like now for example." He explained and showed on her. "I would like to make a deal with you. I'll teach you how to speak our language and you teach me how to read in yours. That knowledge is not available with our folk and we have quite a few of your writings. It is even harder for us to understand it because we never developed a font of our own." At that her spirit fell.

"I'm sorry but I don't know how to do that." She said, slowly accepting the fact she won't learn mere-language. Then she got an idea: "But my family might! Maybe if I ask them nicely they will teach it to me! Then I can return and teach you too!"

"That sounds like a plan. We have a deal, young Rose." He said with a smile and offered his hand. She could see his eagerness to learn and gladly grabbed his forearm equally eager as they shook on their deal. At that Muir returned to her side and took her arm in his.

"C'mon, Rose. Let's head back before your family starts to miss you too much." They bid each other goodbye with a fist over their hearts and swam away. Well Muir did all the swimming while dragging Rose behind him; she was too slow with her two legs to noticeably contribute to his pulling and so she just let herself be dragged away waving her hand to the three mere-folk.

When the two of them got back to the island she could feel peace and comfort of her home. While still underwater she said goodbye to Muir:

"Promise you'll visit me soon!"

"As frequently and as soon as I can." He promised.

"Good. See you soon, Mu." She put her fist over her heart.

"See ya, little Rose." He said repeating her gesture and swam away. She watched until he was gone before she climbed out of water only to start choking again. This time however took far less time until she felt the burning in her throat and soon she sucked in the air gratefully. It was like that that her family found her; breathing heavily with soaking wet clothes sticking to her. First they were all grateful they found her saying things like:

"Oh, thank the stars we were so worried when we couldn't find you!" Then they were furious:

"How could you do that to us; running away like that not saying anything?! We were worried sick! Do you have any idea what could happen to you?! You are grounded young Lady! No more monkey business!" Then they were worried:

"Look at you! What happened? Are you hurt? Is everything okay?" They also had a moment of regret:

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. We never wanted for it to turn out like this." And then angry again:

"You should know better than this! We told you countless times you have to be careful and must _not_ cross that line!" But Rose barely heard them as she was still thinking about that certain mere-boy and the deal with his father. When they finally calmed down enough to listen to her she first apologised for being stubborn (it felt stupid after what she's been through) and for worrying them so much and then she told them what happened to her; her eyes wide and sparkling with excitement. It took them a while to believe her everything she claimed happened but at the end they believed her.

"Will you please teach me how to read and write? Pretty pleaseeeeee!" She begged and turned on her puppy eyes that always seemed to work.

"We shouldn't even let you see that boy again." Said Razazel scaring her so much her eyes started to water. "But since it is for your education we must allow you to do so. However, I want to have a little talk with that mere-boy. And his father too."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rose squealed and jumped up and down from excitement and joy. She ran away to tell Neiko everything that happened, since he couldn't understand what they were saying before.

"Why do I get a feeling she played us again?" Razazel asked turning to Trehaumas.

"That's because she did; she didn't even get her time-out. But in this case I don't see any harm in her learning." He answered wisely. Kaisa nickered in confirmation.

 **~{** **Ϩ** **}~**

" _Mistress Rose, you should be more careful. If your magic wouldn't have kicked in you'd be dead right now and that mere-boy would be a murderer. Albeit unintentionally but life-taker nevertheless_." Neiko was schooling her after she told him everything. Since when did he take on the parenting role?

" _I know I know, but there really wasn't much I could do. One moment I was jumping into water for a little swim the next I was being dragged half way across the ocean_. _And it wasn't even Muir's fault; he just felt sorry for me and wanted to show me a little bit of the world. Can't really blame him for being nice can I?_ "

" _I'll still speak to the oblivious boy and you'll be translating every word I say_."

" _Only if you won't be rude. At least not too much…"_ She demanded and then thought she'll have to be mute the whole time if she kept it that strict. The little snake was angry at him. And besides… he probably deserved a little schooling himself.

" _Deal_." He hissed and lied back down on a rock where he was sunbathing before she disturbed him.

 **~{** **Ϩ** **}~**

Two days later in the morning after the usual training with Trehaumas and breakfast were over she crept away from everyone just Neiko wrapped around her wrist. He'd grown and was now taking up the better part of her forearm actually. After she tasted the excitement of exploring she was determined to explore the long forbidden other side of the island. And this time she'll be above water so there won't be any chance of her drowning. Though she will be discovering about that _gills_ part soon. She promised to herself. It would be most convenient if she could do it at will and not wait until she almost drowned for her magic to save her.

She hiked the small hill covered by trees and admired the land she never saw before. This part certainly was different from the one they lived in. it was a little darker since the trees grew tighter together and created a roof of leaves that was only here and there penetrated by direst sunrays. There were also many holes there. They were small but still big enough for her to climb in if she chooses to. It looked like the hill was completely priced with them like a piece of cheese.

"Mistress Rosemary!" She heard a tinny voice behind her just after two loud pops. She turned around to face upset elves.

"Mistress should not make your family worry so much after what happened only two days ago!"

"Vookey, Rossey… how nice to see you again. Why are you here?"

" _Why_? Mistress be asking bes _why_?"

"Bes came to find Mistress Rosemary!"

"Masters Razazel and Trehaumas be very worried. Mistress be coming back with bes now."

"I will not!" Rose refused elves' outstretched hand. "And you won't tell them where I am either."

"Mistress should listen to her family. Mistress' family be wanting only best for mistress."

"No, Vookey. What's best for me now is to finally explore this island. I am ready for this and nothing like that incident will happen today. You mustn't tell others where I am but you can tell them that I am safe and I'll return in time for my training with Razazel." She commanded them. She was determined to explore this side of the island today. Some might say she was stubborn but she preferred strongminded.

"If mistress insists…" Rossey said with a bow.

"You can also tell them that if they won't let me explore I'll stop training."

"Bes be doing as mistress commands." Vookey bowed and they both disappeared with another pop. There really wasn't much they could do against her commands. That was also the reason they weren't the ones raising her. Razazel and Trehaumas will be pissed. And Kaisa will be worried sick about her. They wouldn't put it past her to trace her daughter down herself.

" _Lets continue now that that's over._ " Rose hissed to Neiko.

" _Mistress Rose, are you sure you want to do this?"_ Was his worried response.

" _Of coure! Why wouldn't I be?_ "

" _Because you're doing the same thing you did two days ago and this time I'm sure you won't escape the tame-out. Is it really worth it; worrying your family so much and then be punished only so you can see what's on the other side?"_

" _I'm sorry they have to worry."_ She confessed sadly. " _But I'll be fine and prove to them that I'm ready to see the world!"_ She then finished strongly.

" _Verry well then."_ And they continued their hike careful not to fall into one of the holes.

 **~{** **Ϩ** **}~**

When Trehaumas and Razazel heared from the two elves they were furious.

"I knew we shouldn't have let her go of so easy!" Said Razazel. "This time she'll really hear from me!" He promised to himself.

"I'll check the stars again. This shouldn't have happened so soon…" Trehaumas trailed of as he started to move away when Razazel stopped him:

"Where are you going, fool? It's daytime, there are no stars now!" that seemed to shock the centaur out of his daze:

"Oh, no! We can't wait with this till nightfall! What if something happens to her? Where could se be? Do you think that mere-boy came again?"

"I don't know! She could be practically anywhere with him and if we search one place we'll be losing our time if she's not there!" and so they went back and forwards for another half an hour when they finally decided that Razazel will search the sea since he had more experience with that and Trehaumas will search the forest. If he couldn't find her he'll join (reluctantly) Razazel underwater. Until they found her Vookey and Rossey were charged with watching over her. Rzazel was more than ready to force her location out of them, but Trehaumas reasoned with him (coming to his senses himself) that if she ordered them not to tell them there wasn't much they could do.

In the meantime Kaisa was only mildly concerned since she could feel that everything was alright with her little one. That will change, however, when she'll feel her young one's distress. The opportunity showed itself only too soon.

 **~{** **Ϩ** **}~**

Rose was walking through the forest; she already reached the top of the hill and was surprised to find it was cut there and a cliff was formed for anyone who didn't pay enough attention while moving through the thick forest which ended right on the edge of it. She carefully looked down and saw a long fall before you hit the ominous looking rocks and raged waves.

Now she was further exploring the darker forest to see if there was anything else interesting there. She wasn't stupid enough to try her luck near the cliff so she moved down a bit. Vookey and Rossey returned to her side to watch over her but she sent them away saying she could take care of herself and they had no other choice than to leave her alone again. But soon she grew bored; there was nothing in the darker forest that she hadn't already seen before. If you didn't count the various birds her and her family were the only living things bigger than insects. It was kind of depressing. There wasn't even a snake to keep Neiko company. It made her wonder why.

Rose just decided to return to the clearing when there was a loud crack under her legs, a loud hissing warning from Neiko and the grown gave in. she screamed in surprise as she was swiftly swallowed by the ground. To anyone hearing the noise it would seem like a bird cry and so Trehaumas paid no attention it while searching the island, Razazel hadn't heard it as he was underwater, but Kaisa felt it belonged to her young one. She chirred to her and galloped in the direction she heard the cry come from. Sniffing the air and following her mother's instinct she tried desperately to locate her young one to protect her from whatever mess she got herself into this time.

Meanwhile Rose landed on soft and wet ground underground though her bottom still hurt a lot it softened her landing. She looked up to the only source of light in the dark collapsed cave. It was too high for her to reach.

" _How is it you always somehow end up being trapped under something, mistress Rose?_ _"_ Neiko hissed to her a little annoyed. His hissing echoed through the cave and became a jumble of unidentifiable Parseltongue.

" _How was I supposed to know this would happen? "_ Rose hissed back a little offended. She knew she could avoid both accidents if she listened to her family but she wasn't about to admit she was wrong. " _Anyway, I'm positive there has to be another way out. You saw all those tunnels under this hill; one of them is bound to lead us out of here_."

" _Yes but how do you intend on finding it in this darkness. If you somehow developed your sight to see in the dark then please share because there isn't anything warm I could orientate myself by down here_."

" _That actually isn't a bad idea, Neiko! "_ She exclaimed and sat down to concentrate. She began to focus on her eyes to modify them when Neiko stopped her:

" _Are you crazy?! What if you mess something up and you won't be able to see ever again?!_ "

" _Well… What else can I do? "_ She asked a little shocked but she had to admit he was right. She wasn't prepared to lose her sight over something as stupid as this.

" _Think, mistress Rose. You're usually good at it. You'll figure something out. " _He encouraged her. He thought of a very easy way out already but wasn't about to share, at least not until they weren't in any danger. It will be a good practise for his mistress; she can't always run to her family for help.

" _Thanks for the encouragement_. " She said and began to think.

She needed light to see what was around her. Light… something shiny… something that emits light… stone-lights! That should work. Now where could she get some water? Oh, silly her… she was practically sitting in it. She concentrated on the water in the floor where she was sitting and slowly extracted it. Since she couldn't see she used her magic to feel the water and made it round and smooth. Then she summoned light from the air above the cave and trapped it in the middle of the water bubble. She then froze the outer layers of water into a glass-like-state and left the core fluent and shiny.

She held her simple stone-light above her to illuminate her surroundings. She was surprised to find it looked like an abandoned building… or rather palace. It was enormous and it looked like this was only a hallway. It seemed like she fell in through a roof; she could see wooden panels dangling from where she fell in. It wasn't very high building; it was like a normal one story house. When she fell she landed on what must have been the softest carpet she has ever seen but was worn out by long years of damp conditions. Along the corridor there were washed out and cracked statues on either side casting eerie shadows behind them as the light from the stone-light hit them.

Amazed to find out the hill was actually a house she walked to the other side of the long corridor and stood before massive gates. They were dark brown and she could see there used to be some carvings in it, but just like the statues they were unidentifiable. She reached for the doorknob and tried to push them open. When they wouldn't budge she tried to lean on them with her whole body. That wasn't very successful either though they did creak a little and opened for about an inch. Neiko slithered down her side and into the tight opening. He was curious about what they'll find there too.

Rose watched behind him wishing she could do the same. But she was obviously too big so she continued to push the door open inch by inch this time with the aid of her magic. Soon the gap was wide enough for her to slip through too.

" _C'mon, mistress Rose. Let's find a way out. "_ Neiko hissed when she came through the door.

 _"Wait. Don't you want to look around first?"_ She asked him surprised at his sudden urge to go back.

" _Yes, but you promised you'll be back for Razazel's training and I think you're already late."_

" _Oh, right…"_

" _Don't worry mistress Rose, I'm sure we can return and explore tomorrow_." He soothed her.

" _Okay!_ "

" _Come, I think I smell fresh air through here_." He said and slithered to the wall of the room. Rose casted it a quick glance before she followed him; it was bigger than their cottage and all around it were shelves filled with dusty books though there was one wall completely bare and only four fireplaces were there. At the centre there was a massive round table and eight chairs positioned around it two by two. On the table there were still four cups of what must have been tea. Rose guessed this was a sort of private reception room slash library.  " _Hurry up, mistress Rose_. "

" _Coming._ " She came to where Neiko was waiting for her and saw a dark tunnel leading from the room. Is this were windows used to be? Then every hole she saw outside leads into this place. She thought as she climbed to reach it.

She climbed through it and when she finally came out she was met with an angry unicorn waiting for her. Neiko of course slithered away unnoticed. Coward.

When everyone retuned they all made sure to tell Rose how irresponsible she was and that this is not how family works. If she really wanted to see that side of the island she should've just asked and one of them would have went with her and watched she didn't fall of the cliff. They went on and on how disappointed they were at her and how she proved she isn't mature enough to see the world jet. After that she felt bad for what she did and for letting her family down so she didn't even mention what she'd found. If they knew she fell it would've been much worse. Even if it was a gorgeous day outside they sent her into the cottage for the day to have her time-out and this time made sure one of the responsible three was watching her all the time. That day Rose went to sleep without a goodnight story feeling like crap.

 **~{** **Ϩ** **}~**

Over the next few months Rose kept away from the hill and enjoyed her new study of reading and writing. The elves must have brought a whole stack of children's books from the outer world and Razazel was teaching her how to read half of his lesions before they continued with magic. She was learning really fast and soon she could read the books on her own only once in a while asking one of the adults what a certain word meant.

When she was swimming in the ocean one day and Muir returned, she could give him the good news. But before he had a chance to leave her whole family and Neiko too stopped him and had a _talk_ with him. This mostly included their scolding and his apologising. Rose even had to keep her promise and translate for Neiko which was really embarrassing. When they let him speak he said he already heard all of it from his father and was really sorry he endangered their Rose. He said that was never his intention and all he wants is for them to remain friends. He begged them to let her teach them human writing while they taught her how to speak mere-language. After a heated debate they allowed it but only if mere-people came to the island; they weren't risking Rose's magic not saving her in time.

The deal was struck and the learning began. They all learned fast and soon mere-folk could read human writing and Rose could speak their language. Her voice wasn't as beautiful as theirs but when she spoke with them it seemed as if she was singing. Aberdeen said she was the best student/teacher he ever had and said he should be able to learn how to write on his own now. He was missing his home and was ready to leave. The children weren't so happy but agreed to leave when he promised hell bring them back to visits.

He said goodbye with his fist over his heart and Rose mimicked him with a smile on her face. She grew used to them being around and will miss them very much, especially Muir and his little sister Apulia with whom they played in their free time. One day she told them that once Razazel told her a story about how mere-folk came to be:

" _Long time ago when people still lived in tribes and were exposed to the forces of nature much more than we are today there was a clan of powerful and wise wizards. Many clan leaders came for their advice in hard times and the clan proved themselves with their advices. Once a clan leader came to seek their advice as many before him and was given advice with a warning it could fail if they rushed it before it's time._

 _The chief returned to his people and immediately began to work on what he was told. Because he was in such a hurry to achieve his goal he ignored the warning and the plan failed miserably. Enraged chief summoned the wrath of sea goods onto the clan of the wise wizards and watched with satisfaction as their home was destroyed._

 _What he didn't know is that the clan foresaw the great waters and acted to preserve themselves and their knowledge. The whole clan chanted for three days and three nights. And when the sun rose on the morning of the great waters they were each given a way to survive the catastrophe; their legs turned into a fish-like tails, a delicate skin grew between their fingers and they were given the gift of long breaths ensuring they could survive underwater for days without the need to take another breath. They became the mere-folk and helped the ones who sought them out._

 _But many centuries passed and their knowledge thinned as it was passed on to the next generation verbally and wasn't written down. That is why mere-folk never returned to the Lands; they are searching for their lost home full of knowledge and wisdom – Atlántida."_

Muir said he never heard the story before but that he will find the lost home of his ancestors, Apulia quickly agreed and promised to the little pearl mermaid she'll see it with her own eyes too.

Chenelle bid Rose goodbye the same way as her father did and then hugged her as she learned humans do. Apulia lunged herself at her and demanded she came to visit them soon. It took Rose long time before she managed to tell her it was them who'll be visiting her and not the other way around. When the little mere-girl understood what she was saying there was a mischievous glint in her eyes and Rose could only guess what she'll do to convince her father to visit her soon. And then it was Muir's turn.

"Mu! Don't forget me too soon." She said sadly.

"I could never forget you, Rose." He said seriously and then joked: "You're my favourite Land creature!"

"I'm serious, Mu."

"I know and so am I. Don't do anything I wouldn't while I'm gone."

"Only if you promise you'll visit me very soon. And you must also come to my birthday; _every_ year without exceptions!"

"Deal!" He said and then came closer and held the back of her neck while they stuck their foreheads together. It was mere-folk's goodbye reserved for best friends or family and none of the two knew exactly for what they qualified.

"See you soon, Mu!"

"See ya, my little Rose!" And he was gone along with the rest of his family.

After they left Rose had nothing interesting to do, she kept training but the children's book weren't interesting anymore so she began to write down all the stories about creatures Razazel ever told her. While she did so he was always there to check on her spelling and to retell a story if she forgot it while adding interesting facts about the creatures. She loved their time together as the book grew larger and larger. The mere-folk really visited her every birthday and when they did she read them the stories she and Razazel wrote down. Trehaumas took her training a step further and she was now practicing on live-ish dolls that mirrored her abilities so every time she fought them and wan she actually wan against herself. That improved her skills a lot and she was very proud of herself. Now that she learned to control her body and worked on her precision for so long both Trahaumas and Razazel taught her to widen her focus area. While fighting she had to pay attention to everything that happened around her not just the doll-opponent and with magic she had to control all the factors around herself to be able to pass the tests. It took a lot of work for her to get used to it but once she did she exceled at it very quickly and was able to do both precision and wider control of the area at the same time. Other ways everything went back to normal except the burning wish inside Rose to explore the hidden palace. And now she could actually read all the books she saw in that private reception as she began to call it.

And so one day as her eleventh birthday was only months away she began creating as many stone-lights as she could. She didn't care if they were pretty or not, just that they shone their light. At the end of her creating she made a biggest stone-light jet; it was almost as big as her head and she tried to make it so it would last a bit longer. She wasn't sure if it would work but she made the light run with water around the harder core light. When she was done she put all the stone-lights into a bag she found lying in the cottage and went to the 'hill'.

She found the place where the ground gave in almost five years ago and dropped three stone-lights through the hole. They illuminated the corridor beneath her and then she concentrated on her magic to make herself float down slowly as if she was lowering down something else like she practiced before. It was a strange feeling; it made her a little nervous but she liked it much more.

She landed lightly on her feet and took out the biggest stone-light and held it above her head so it illuminated everything around her. This time she want the opposite way than previous time, because she remembered there were no other doors back there. She reached another massive gate but this one was smooth. She pushed them open and threw another three stone-lights to see what was in this room.

It was even larger than the corridor she just came out of and the first thing she noticed was that on her right was huge round staircase ascending to the upper floor which Rose correctly assumed it ended with the cliff. Overshadowed by the round staircase there was another one much smaller there too, this one leading down. On her left and before her there were two holes that used to be windows.

As rose moved forward and threw another three stone-lights she noticed huge double-gate to match the staircase on the other side of the room in its glory. Rose tried to push it open but even with her magic she couldn't do it. Next to it was another window and almost in the corner of the next wall there was another huge fireplace. A little more to the right of it was another door more normal sized one and then jet another one very similar to it on the wall left from the staircase. In the middle of the highest ceiling there was an amazingly preserved grand chandelier.

She opened the one next to the staircase and threw three stone-lights just to see it was smaller corridor with the same silky carpet from before with three doors; One on the left end, second right in front of her and third on the right end of it. First she chose the one on her left repeating the process from before. She saw another huge room before her; there were king-sized sofas with footstools in front of them around just as big coffee table in the middle of the room and took over most of the space. The room was lined with shelves with various objects on them all covered with thick dust just like everything else in this place. There was also another fireplace there, but somehow it looked different to Rose from any of those she saw here before. This must be the living room she thought to herself while drawing a mind map of the place. On her left there were two more window-tunnels as well as straight in front of her the room she was in had another two doors and then on her right it extended through an arch to another room.

She first went through the doors on her left that were on the same wall as the ones she just came through. If she wasn't mistaken they'll lead her back to the staircase room. And indeed when she opened them there were already stone-lights illuminating the place. She went back to the living room and went through the arch on her right and threw three more stone-lights.

It took her some time to realise what it was this time because she and her family always ate in the circle on the ground and they never had a dining room especially not this big. She threw another three stone-lights and saw what must have been a very luxurious kitchen once on the other side of the enormous room. There was another door on the wall she came through on her right and she went through them.

She would have been very confused and lost if there weren't already stone-lights in this corridor. Two doors were opened; on her right (living room) and in front of her (staircase room) and the ones far down on her left were still closed. She went there and pushed them open throwing stone-lights in the room. When she saw what was there her jaw dropped; she was never going to be bored again! It was a huge library completely covered with dusty books on their shelves from top to bottom. She doubted she could read them all in a lifetime let alone do anything else in between like eat or sleep. On her right there was a medium sized table with chairs for when she would go through them later. She knew that if she started now her family would likely never hear from her again so she reluctantly left the heaven of knowledge and remembered she never checked the last door in the living room.

It was on the same wall as the extension to dining room and kitchen was. She opened the heavy iron door and wondered what she'll find there when she threw the stone-lights in. What she saw could only be described as a mad scientist's lab. The shelves were full of liquids and strange ingredients, the working table was a mess of cauldrons and others dirty equipment making the whole room reek from decomposing substances on them which was only worsened by the fact there were no windows here, there were a few books on the floor as well. It looked abandoned in the middle of work. Rose wondered what made the person leave in such a hurry. She left the lab quickly because she couldn't stand the smell any longer and closed the doors behind her so the smell wouldn't spread.

Rose returned to the staircase room and ascended the carpet-lined stairs leaving stone-lights behind her as she went. The staircase wasn't nearly as high as it was wide and she quickly found herself in the upper floor. She threw stone-lights on her left and right and they illuminated the longest hallway jet which too had a long silky carpet on the floor. The corridor stretched from one side of the palace to the other and there were only four doors along it on the opposite side she was standing now. She entered each one only to find out they were exactly the same minus the furniture and objects; each one was a bedroom with a king-sized bed with royal canopy, shelves filled with personal objects, books and other stuff, a wide wardrobe or two the night stand on each side of the bed and two doors; one lead to the big bathroom (A little outdated but still better than what Rose was used to – nature) and the other to a personal study of the resident with windows that opened to the cliff.

"Rossey, Vookey!" Rose called the elves when she went through each one (Except the basement… she was kind of scared to go there alone). Two loud pops echoed through the old mansion as the two appeared before her. And she realised how stupid she was so many years ago when she couldn't think of calling them to take her back. It was what Neiko was thinking about but kept quiet.

"How can bes be of service to mistress?" They asked right away with a bow. And then added surprised: "Where bes be now?"

"We're in a mansion under the hill. You mustn't tell anyone about it. I want you to try and clean it up a bit when you have some time and fix and update some things in here. I want to surprise my family with it but it has to be cleaned first. It looks like centuries passed from the last time this place saw a living being."

"Bes can do!" They said excitedly.

"Oh, and start with the inside… other ways they'll notice. And try not to remove anything in here, and be careful of the room with the iron door; it stinks like hell." She was rambling with everything that came to her mind until the elves stopped her again;

"Bes be doing as mistress commands!"

"But bes need to be telling mistress her family be looking for her now."

"Alright, take me back, please." Rose said with an outstretched arm and left all her stone-lights on the staircase where they were standing. She can return later to explore in more detail. They exited with a pop.

That year she constantly visited the cleaner and cleaner palace or mansion if you prefer and looked through objects and books that were stored there. She was careful not to touch anything she didn't know about what it was and spent most of her days going through the books in the library. She mostly read about history and magical creatures though there were many others there too. It was amazing watching this place come to life with colours and shapes. When the dust and intrusive vegetation were removed she noticed there were various pictures and portraits too and they were actually moving like they were alive. They responded to her differently and amused her with their talking but mostly they were grateful they could move again. Apparently they were stuck under the dust cover for so long they became like timber.

Rose was careful she didn't spend too much of her time there so her family wouldn't notice and was often thinking about that place while on the shore side talking to her snake about it. She told him what she was up to because she was sure nobody could understand him if he tried to tell them but she also trusted him he wouldn't do so. All was going smoothly though she still avoided the basement; some fears are just hart to get over sometimes.

 **~{** **Ϩ** **}~**

It was the day after her eleventh birthday. Mere-folk came and they had a great time. They brought her gifts from the deep sea; mostly shells and interesting looking stones which she loved them because they came from her friends. Her family even let them take her to the open sea. It was a really good day. But today she was bored and that little piece of freedom left her wanting more, though she knew better than to press her family. After she worried them so much, many years ago, she did her best not to worry them again even if she secretly snuck to the palace almost every day (What they didn't know, couldn't worry them) and it was working, that is until today…

Sitting at the coast Rose heard a hooting noise and looked up only to see a grey owl looking at her expectantly. She didn't know what it wanted until she noticed a strange envelope in its beak; it looked thick and heavy and Rose wondered what could possibly be in it, but what got her attention, and made her call for her family, was the emerald-green ink on the yellowish parchment that read:

Miss R. Tudor  
Cottage  
The island  
Atlantic Ocean

* * *

 **I'm curious if you can guess where I'm going with the palace under the hill… I'm sorry if I dragged the description of it out too much or if any of it was unclear (please let me know) I just wanted to have a very solid ground to work from later (I even drew myself a picture).  
Also what do you think about my legend of mere-folk? Like it? Hate it? (It's vague because all legends are)**

 **I hope you like the story!  
** ** _"_** ** _Don't forget to review!"_** **~ Rose**


	5. The Strange Letter and Diagon Alley

**Now the story of Rosemary Oaris Aone Tudor truly begins!**

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter (and the future ones as well) there are some things taken directly from the seven HP books. Everything that you recognise belongs to J. K. Rowling not me…**

 **Also if you notice any mistakes PM me and I'll do my best to fix them. (I don't have a beta so if anyone wants to take it on I'd be really grateful)**

 **Enjoy the reading and leave a review!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **F** **our: The Strange Letter and Diagon Alley**

 _Miss R. Tudor  
_ _Cottage_  
 _The island_  
 _Atlantic Ocean_

* * *

When everyone was finally gathered around her and the owl Rose carefully took the sealed envelope from bird's beak and broke the purple seal. She could feel the tension and excitement in the air as everyone, including herself, held their breaths. She took the contents out and began to read as the owl flied away:

" HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Tudor, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September; we await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress "

Speechless she went through it again. What was this Hogwarts School? Why would they have a place for her there? How did they know her? Who even were _they_? Do they really expect her to attend? Why would they be waiting an owl? Oh right this letter came by one maybe they wanted a reply? What exactly was happening right now?

There were so many questions she wanted to ask until… Where is this School? And then it dawned to her: If she attends she can see the world, she'll leave this island. And that thought outshone everything else. She wanted this for so long she couldn't believe it was really happening! She excitedly read the other parchment:

" HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

SET BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
 _The Standard Book of Spells_ (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
 _A History of Magic_ by Adalbert Waffling  
 _A Beginner's Guide to transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them_ by Newt Scamander  
 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS "

"W-where can I get all this stuff? Can I go to the school, please?" She begged her family looking at them with her puppy dog eyes with excitement and weariness at the same time; she really wanted to go but she didn't want her family to worry and was a bit frightened to go so far away without them.

"Are you sure you want to go, Lady Rosemary?" Asked her Razazel. "Just because you get the invitation doesn't mean you have to attend." He wasn't sure himself if he wanted her to go; he grew used to the little Lady around him and as worried that something might happen to her while not under is watchful eye. But it was her father's command he had to make her powerful and Hogwarts is sure to make something great out of her talents for magic. It was the perfect opportunity but the one he dreaded the most.

"Yes, I think I am." She said a bit strongly after thinking it through. She'll come back here whenever she can and out there she'll learn what she couldn't learn here. And besides she'll get to meet other humans which she'd never done before.

"Alright then, tomorrow you shall go to the Diagon Alley with Vookey and Rossey." Told her Razazel.

"Why don't you go with me?"

"I cannot show myself there. I can't tell you why but that is how it must be. Now come I'll tell you everything you need to know about the Alley and the school." He said and led her to the cottage.

"It has begun." Said Trehaumas with glazed-over eyes like he was remembering something he saw in the past. Kaisa nickered in agreement. Now it was up to Rose to choose her way.

 **~{** **Ϩ** **}~**

Next day she woke up early exited to finally see a bit of the world she heard so much about but never actually saw it. She woke everyone up before the sun hit their side of the island and forced them out of the comfortable cottage. Trehaumas tried to distract her with training but she just couldn't focus on the stupid doll knowing where she was going and _why_. And so as soon as the sun lighted up the whole island they finally had enough of her nagging and they sent her away with the two equally excited elves.

They popped inside a grubby-looking pub called _Leaky Cauldron_ filled with morning drinkers at the bar. These were the first humans she ever saw, with the exception of portraits and she wasn't sure she liked them. They all looked gloomy and a bit scary with their dark clothing and looks they casted around the pub now and then. Remembering what Razazel instructed her to do she neared the bartender keeping a distance to the gloomy man.

"Excuse me. Can you help me get to the Alley?" She asked timidly. The bartender looked up with a beaming smile contrasting with his surroundings so much it actually made feel welcomed.

"Of course! Follow me. I'm Tom by the way." He said and moved to the back door.

"Thank you, Tom." She smiled back to him. He looked like a really nice guy. She wondered how he ended up working here. Then again it was obvious this pub needed his smile or customers wouldn't come. "I'm Rosemary. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here, same here." He opened the back door and Rose followed him out with Vookey and Rossey behind her. But once outside her smile fell. Was this a joke? There was nothing there except the trash. But Tom never noticed her frown because he was already tapping the third brick from the left and she noticed the wall coming to life with magic and then parting for them. Rose's jaw fell open in awe at what she saw.

"Have a nice day, Miss Rosemary." Tom said nodding his head before returning to his pub. Rose was so shocked she couldn't even thank him as she watched the busy Diagon Alley in front of her; There were lively colours everywhere inviting her to look at the shop windows and the people were all so cheery and colourful themselves. But what got her most was a constant buzz of magic surrounding the whole place. In one word it was walked forward resisting the urge to join the kids looking through windows and discussing loudly whatever they saw inside; their voices were lost before they reached her ears.

Then she came to a huge white building described to her as Gringotts and walked up the stairs. Money first, then equipment. She chanted in her head as she came to the top step. Next to the entrance stood a goblin, she recognised similarities with Razazel but he was also so very different she couldn't replace them. As she entered he bowed to her and she immediately returned the kind gesture, which shocked the poor thing so much he almost fell backwards. He quickly composed himself and turned to greet the next wizard. Rose shrugged to herself and neared another door and read the writing to its left with amusement:

ENTER STRANGER, BUT TAKE HEED  
OF WHAT AWAITS THE SIN OF GREED,  
FOR THOSE WHO TAKE, BUT DO NOT EARN,  
MUST PAY MOST DEARELY IN THEIR TURN,  
SO IF YOU SEEK BENEATH OUR FLOORS  
A TREASURE THAT WAS NEVER YOURS,  
THIEF, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED,  
BEWARE OF FINDING MORE THAN TREASURE HERE.

She liked it. Nicely hidden in the rime was a threat to whoever wanted to steal from the bank. Goblins must be proud about it, no wonder they put it on the entrance to their bank. She exchanged the greeting with two more goblins at that entrance and entered the hall Razazel describes to her with so much love and adoring but she couldn't imagine it would look this magical. When she looked around it screamed power and wealth but also pride and magic. The atmosphere was buzzing with it and Rose realised this whole building was built out of pure goblin magic mixed with earth and its minerals. It took a collective devotion and love to make something like that.

As she neared the main desk with a very old goblin behind it she felt a great respect to all of them working here. She stood in front of the desk patiently waiting for the wrinkly goblin to stop writing.

"Yes?" He responded when he finally lied down the big quill on his desk and looked at her.

"High Master of Gringotts," She greeted him with the title Razazel referred to him being and a deep bow as was the curtesy. Her actions shocked the goblin but he quickly hid his surprise behind much kinder demeanour than before, he was pleased with the respect this human girl showed him.

"I would be grateful for your time if I may check my heritage and withdraw a sum of money from my vault." Oh yes, this one was decent and respectful, he can spare some time for her.

"Of course, miss." He said getting up from his seat.

"Follow me if you please." He showed his respect back to her and led her to one of the rooms. On the dark wooden door was the writing:

Erkof _Master for heritage matters_

"Thank you High Master. May the Earth's blessings be with you." She thanked him with another bow and knocked on the door.

"May they be with you as well, Miss." Replied the goblin and left; well that was a first.

"Enter." Came a clear voice from behind the door. She did so and greeted the much younger goblin with a bow and his title. Pleasantly surprised Erkof returned the greeting.

"What can I do for you, miss? Is it your wish to check you heritage?"

"If you would be so kind to take some time, please."

"Of course!" He said cheerily; it wasn't everyday a human treats you with such respect. He pulled out a parchment and a needle and said:

"One drop will do." Normally they tell humans that ten drops are necessary just so they have to suffer a bit longer but the truth is only a touch of blood to the parchment is enough. He watched as she pierced her finger and a small drop fell to the parchment. Immediately words began to appear on it and her finger healed. Her two elves came closer curious what it will say.

Rosemary Oaris Aone Tudor

Blood and magic heir of most noble and ancient house of Griffindor  
Blood and magic heir of most noble and ancient house of Slytherin  
Blood and magic heir of most noble and ancient house of Ravenclaw  
Blood and magic heir of most noble and ancient house of Hufflepuff

Last heir of noble and ancient house of Tudor  
Blood heir of ancient house of Gaunt  
Last blood and magic heir of most noble and ancient house of Anak-Ra

Abilities:

Linguist  
Beast-linguist  
Parselmouth

Shapeshifter / Animagus

Elemental magic

True Magic

Wait what? She went through the parchment again. How can she be heir to so many houses? And noble ones at that. And look at all the abilities! She didn't even know what the half of it was. She gulped hard as she returned the parchment to Erkof. He skimmed through the list of titles stopping momentarily at one of them and looked back up at her.

"Do you wish to claim the lordship rings?"

"Um… I guess so." He nodded his head and put a delicate black box on the table.

"Please place your dominant hand on top of it." She did as he said and felt a little needle pierce her hand again. As soon as she pulled it away it was healed again and Erkof opened the box. He pulled the rings out and instructed her where to put them.

First four on her left arm; they each had their coat of arms engraved on it and they shrunk to fit perfectly. A lion, a serpent, an eagle and a badger she was sure she saw them before but had no clue where.

Then the following three on her right arm; the one with a crown wrapped in ivy on her ring finger, the one with a 'S' shaped snake and much tinnier than the others on her pinky and the one with a watchful eye and wings to each side on her index finger. She looked at her hands and they looked like the hands of a thief filled with stolen goods.

"Is there any way I can hide them so my hands can look normal?" She asked the kind goblin. He smiled at her and waved his hand over hers and the rings seamed to absorb themselves into her hands leaving a tingling feeling behind.

"Thank you, Master Erkof!" She thanked him relieved she has normal hands again. Then the goblin gave her another parchment he pulled from the box and said:

"Here are evidences of your vaults. All except the one of house of Anak-Ra you can access; if you wish to access that one you must go to the bank where they stored their money. Also since you're not the last living heir of house of Gaunt you can only access the thrust vault until you come of age. It would be the same with the most noble and ancient house of Griffindor, most noble and ancient house of Slytherin, most noble and ancient house of Ravenclaw and most noble and ancient house of Hufflepuff but you are the magic heir so you can access them anyway."She looked over the majestic numbers and felt herself get dizzy. _That_ was a lot of money. She looked up at Erkof like she's going to be sick and asked with a tinny voice:

"Are you sure this isn't a mistake?" that earned her a toothy smile from the goblin who just handed her the parchment with titles and said:

"This is yours to keep too. Do you want to withdraw anything from your vaults?"

"Oh, uh… yes but I'm not sure how much I need. Is there any way to make the withdrawals easier?"

"Of course!" said the goblin happily, now he can earn some money from this proper and very rich witch too. At the end of the day that's why he was here.

"You can order a pouch connected to a certain vault from which you can withdraw anytime you like without the need of coming here. Naturally it will cost more with the proper wards on it." He explained and waited for her response. He saw the wheals working in her head thinking of his offer.

"Very well. If I understand correctly it can only be connected to one of the vaults?" The goblin nodded expecting her to order one for each vault. She was thinking about that but that would make it very inconvenient so she asked to his surprise:

"Can I make a separate vault connected to all the others? Something like the thrust vault that fills at the end of every month equally from each of other vaults?"

"Certainly." Oh this is so good. "But it will cost more."

"Of course." Razazel warned her how greedy goblins can get when money is involved; he was one himself after all.

"I expect there are additional wards to that as well?"

"Oh yes! You can choose from ten degrees of security; first one being the minimal and the last one with every available ward in Gringotts."

"Alright then make it number six." Some extra security can't hurt and from what was written on the parchment it won't make even a dent to her newly discovered wealth.

"Consider it done, Miss Tudor." Said the goblin writing her order down.

"Your pouch shall be delivered to you in three days. Until then you may use this one for your purchases and the sum you spend will be taken from your new vault when it is completed." He gave her an ordinary brown pouch that was apparently used many times before.

"Thank you for your time, Master Erkof. May the Earth's blessings be with you." She greeted with a bow.

"May they be with you as well, Miss Tudor." Erkof returned the gesture before she left his office. He was pleasantly surprised at the age-old-greeting; it became highly uncommon among goblins that interacted with humans on daily bases.

"Tell me about my parents." Rose demanded as they stepped out of the goblin bank. The parchment of titles made her curious.

"Mistress will need to be asking master Razazel about them." Replied Vookey to that uncomfortably.

"Yes, he be knowing more about mistress' parents." Added Rossey equally uneasy. Seeing their unease she noted to herself she needed to question her uncle as soon as they returned from this amazing shopping trip. Looking at the list of equipment she needed she chose to buy herself a wand first. They came to an old store not as colourful as the others around it with a sign above it that read:

 _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_

The three of them entered the small dusty shop with a little bell announcing their arrival. It appeared to be empty so Rose looked around to satisfy her curiosity. In front of her was a large counter and behind it were long rows of shelfs that appeared to be a bit messily stuffed with small boxes. There were so many of them, actually, that they were stacked all over the place too. The only empty space seemed to be from the entrance to the counter. Witch looked like it has seen better times but was still strong and stable.

"Hello there!" Came a raspy voice from above. Startled Rose looked up just to see what must've been the shop owner high on the ladder looking at her.

"You must be here for a wand!" He deducted when he looked her over. Then he quickly slided from the very tall ladder and stood before her. Before she could answer his not-really-question he snapped his fingers and a measuring tape quickly started to take her measures of… well everything; nose, eyes, ears, head, arms, legs etc. Once the crazy little thing was done Mr. Ollivander started his search between those little boxes. Apparently there had to be a system of their organisation but if there was it was only logical to the hyperactive owner. He jumped from shelf to shelf once up the ladder once down until he finally returned to her with a stack of five different packages which apparently held wands (nicely shaped wooden sticks that appeared to have a kind of magic in them).

Rose didn't particularly like any of the ones before her but since she was excited to have one, nevertheless, she did as the old man told her to and held the first one in her hand. But that seemed to be a bad idea when the wood in her hand started to heat and a black smoke emitted from its tip. She saw her magic rushing into the wand and the magic in it was sort of overwhelmed by it it seemed. Ollivander quickly took the wand from her and muttered:

"No, definitely not this one." With a little puzzled expression on his face. It was very similar what happened with the other four after she cautiously and a bit warry now held them in her hand; they all started to heat up (one even cracked a little for which she paid BDW) and emitted different coloured smoke or flames from their tip.

"I have to say I love a challenge, but you little miss are something else." He cheerfully told her and guided her towards the back of the store. There they entered a little workshop of his where he was apparently making those wands outside. It was actually much cleaner and tidier. He took her towards one of the shelves and tapped it with his wand. Suddenly it was neatly filled with a collection of different woods.

"Now hold your hand over them and pick the one that calls to you." He instructed and watched her with interest and excitement. She did as he told her and tried to sense something different at any of them while her hand was hovering a few inches above them. She went through all of them and then tried again.

"Take your time, miss. No need to hurry." He encouraged her. When her hand passed all the different woods the second time she turned towards the old man with a confused frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't pick just one from the last two."

" _Two_ woods you say? Very well which ones?" He asked surprised and even more intrigued than before. Rose pointed at the two she felt a connection with and Mr. Ollivander picked them up speaking while he did so:

"Oh, an Alder wood! Very good; it is believed for it to be strongly connected with Endurance, Strength and Passion" He said as he picked up light brown stick with a little trace of red in it.  
 **(AN/ for some reason this page wont let me paste a link so I copied the explanation from the page "whats your sign . com"**  
 **Celtic Alder Tree Meaning  
** **The Celtic meaning of the Alder deals with giving and nurturing among the sacred Ogham for many reasons.  
** **Namely, its root system provides rich nutrients to the soil, more so than other trees. The alder can successfully restore poor soil conditions back to healthy Ph levels.  
** **Primarily a wetlands and swamp tree, the alder's root system is often submerged in watery areas. As such, the Celts observed their roots serving as intricate shelter systems to fish, specifically trout and salmon. Further, the alder's leaves easily decompose in the water providing rich nutrients to all manner of water creatures.  
** **These acts of generosity and shelter against harsh conditions can be translated in our own lives. By simply standing firm in our own positive environment, we can affect those around us in positive ways. By emitting our signals of tranquility, and peace, we are enhancing the lives of others just be sheer association.  
** **Although it is primarily associated with the element of water, the alder gracefully crosses into the realm of air and fire as well.  
** **For example, ancient legend indicates the wood of the young alder is traditionally used for crafting whistles, pan flutes and recorders. This establishes the alder's claim to the air element.  
** **Within the realm of fire, the alder's coloring transmutes into a fiery orange after it is cut, indicating to the Celts that the alder secretly harbors sacred flame within its flesh. To prove the point, the alder (although a poor firewood) makes a pristine grade of charcoal, and was perfect for steadily hot conditions utilized to forge fine Celtic weaponry.  
** **In this respect the alder reminds us that we have hidden powers within us that if tapped, provide magnificent resources that allow us to live out our highest ideals.)**

"Hmm… The Hawthorn wood connected with Contradiction, Consequence and Relationships. You are a very interesting witch if I may say so, my little friend." He said thoughtfully while picking up the darker brown stick.  
 **(AN/ same as for the Alder Tree  
** **Celtic Hawthorn Tree Meaning  
** **The Celtic meaning of the hawthorn tree deals with balance and duality. The hawthorn is full of contradictions, none of which went unnoticed by the soul-minded Celts.  
** **In May, the hawthorn is in its glory with strikingly beautiful blossoms. These are nestled tightly among the hawthorn's large and lethal looking thorns. Here we see the first of several juxtapositions, giving this tree/shrub its colorful reputation in history.  
** **Excellent herbalists and botanists, ancient Celts understood the superior medicinal value of hawthorn leaves and blossoms. However, it was considered a bad omen to bring its branches inside the home. This is largely due from the smell of cut branches was much the same as decaying flesh (indeed, the chemical components are the same). Here we see life-giving aspects as well as associations of death within the same symbolic tree.  
** **Further, the hawthorn is imbued with male energy, yet it is historically a symbol of fertility and associated with the female goddess aspects (mother, maiden, crone).  
** **What do all these contradictions mean? The hawthorn is a standing testament to the idea of duality; it is a perfect depiction of the concept of yin and yang.  
** **The Celts understood the power of balance. They also knew that what could not be attributed to specific outcomes (as sometimes evident in the dance of contradictions played out by the hawthorn) indicated a great source of magic. In other words, that which cannot be explained contains immense power.  
** **The hawthorn is to be respected in all its diversity and duality. It is a symbol of union of opposites, and serves as a message for us to be more accepting of the unconventional.)**

"Let's move on to the cores, shall we." It was obvious he was dying to know how she'll be surprising him next while he enthusiastically tapped the shelf again only for it to change into still very neat but much more grotesque as it was filled with different shapes and colours, she didn't even know what they were. They repeated the same process (This time with a little repulsiveness on Rose's part). She went through the weird collection again and again only to turn to the wand maker with exasperation and say:

"I can't feel anything! Not even a tiny bit of connection. NOTHING!"

"Calm down, little miss. We can still make your wand, though I usually avoid such a thing but if you truly can't feel anything then I'll do it." He said calming her down a bit.

"Do what exactly?" She asked curiously and a little bit scared.

"Come, I'll show you." He guided her to the other side of the room to a wide table and first pulled out a little bowl and then a delicate pointy object and held it before her. She gulped hard as he said:

"You shall donate exactly seven drops of your blood for the core of your wand. Do you want me to do it or will you do it yourself?" She slowly picked up the pointy thing; if she had to donate her blood again then she'll be the one to do it. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and carefully pierced her finger. Rose felt a sharp pinch and instantly there was blood coming out. She breathed deep again as she held it over the bowl and counted the drops as they fell. _One, two, three,_ … she noticed a slight shimmer in her blood and it almost looked as the red was mixed with a bit of silver… _seven_. She quickly put the finger in her mouth and looked at the old man standing next to her. He was looking at her with a curious expression but said nothing and only added the two sticks to the table.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to finish the rest on my own. It is a secret family ritual and cannot be observed by anyone else. You can wait at the counter and I'll be there as soon as I'm done here." He dismissed her and started preparing whatever it was he needed for this ritual. When she came out there was a chair waiting for her that wasn't there before. She sat down and her two elves came to her.

"I'll have to wait for him to finish it." She explained before they could ask. As she did so she removed the bleeding finger from her mouth and Rossey quickly noticed the little red dot that formed where it was pierced.

"Mistress is hurt! The old man be bad and hurt her?" She enquired worried for her mistress wellbeing.

"Bes be showing the bad man not to mess with mistress!" Said Vookey as he noticed the pierced finger too and started to marsh towards the back of the shop.

"Oh, no no!" Rose quickly stopped him. "It's okay, really. I did it myself for the wand." She explained but that didn't ease elves' worry. When she quickly stitched the reddish dot up perfectly they let it go because she told them to… for now at least. They'll be watching the old man very carefully.

After about a half hour later the shopkeeper appeared back behind the counter holding something wrapped in red silk in his hands.

"And here it is, little miss." He said gently putting the wrapped object on the counter.

"Let's see how this one works shall we?" Rose came to the counter feeling very nervous and didn't even notice the chair she sat on disappearing. She carefully lifted the silk and admired the wand beneath it; it had a darker brown handle which was wrapped with the lighter brown-reddish one in a spiral on one side which ended with a darker point and on the other side the lighter wood showed itself in a form of a hawk descending on its pray.

"It's beautiful!" She said adoringly and picked it up like in a daze. She felt warm sensation as she saw her magic reach into the wand and connect with wand's magic perfectly. It was like the wand was the extension of her hand now.

"Twelve and a half inch, alder and hawthorn wood, owner's blood core." Mr. Ollivander chanted amazed himself.

"This must be the most peculiar wand I've ever created. Wave with it, if you please." When she did so little blue birds came out of it, circled the shop and then dissolved into golden dust.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander!" She thanked him truly grateful.

"It was my pleasure, little miss." He assured her. After she paid him the price of a custom-made-wand and for the one she accidentally cracked Vookey suggested she gets a wand holster too and when she chose a simple black dragon hide one the three left the small and dusty shop back to the busy alley.

After that her elves led her to the cloths shop named _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. When she entered there was a tinny bell announcing their arrival and moments later a kind looking woman greeted her to her shop.

"What can I do for you, dearie?"

"Hello. I need my uniform for Hogwarts?" Rose half asked not sure if Madam knew what it was she needed.

"Of course!" She said enthusiastically like everything was cleared now.

"Hop up here and I shall have your clothes ready in no time." As she did so a measuring tape jumped to her once again but this time measuring what was actually important for her new clothes. After a few seconds Madam Malkin left to the back of the shop and returned a second later with clothes for Rose. When she put them on and made them to fit her like a glove Rose left the shop after paying and thanking her for new clothes.

Next stop was _Amanuensis Quills_ where they bought parchment, quills, black ink and a dark-red diary for her to write what she wanted while at Hogwarts. After that they stopped at _Flourish and Blotts_ where they got all the necessary books and the additional on magical creatures Rose spotted on one of the back shelves. Then to the _Potage's Cauldron Shop_ and _Slug & Jiggers Apothecary_ where she bought herself a demanded cauldron and some simple supplies for potions.

As they were going towards the _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_ to buy the remaining equipment they passed _The Ministry Press_ which was covered with a scary looking man screaming at the ones who passed by the building. Rose stopped for a moment and looked at him and then continued on her way. When all the shopping was done Rose noticed the screaming man again but this time he was on a newspaper named _The Daily Prophet_. Her curiosity wan and she bought it. It'd be useful to know what's going on in the world, anyway.

When they were about to return to the _Leaky Cauldron_ she noticed another shop _Magical Menagerie_ with all sorts of animals inside. She saw the _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ before but they only had owls, this shop had a lot more choice including a few owls. Rose entered the very cramped and noisy shop with every inch of its wall covered by cages with various creatures inside. She greeted the owner and walked around the shop. She stopped momentarily at the cage filled with small things spherical in shape and covered in soft, fur that looked very cuddly. The tag on the cage read: _Puffskeins a fluffy companion_. Then she saw a snow-white rabbit and when she reached to touch it it changed into a silky hat. She chuckled and roamed around the shop observing various toads, cats and owls that are apparently allowed in Hogwarts.

She knew she should probably get an owl to deliver mail for her but her eyes landed on a little kitten which apparently just came to the world but was already bigger than little kittens are. It looked exactly like a little black panther except it had two bat wings on its back. It was sleeping on a pillow alone in its cage. Rose searched for the tag that would explain what this was but she found none.

"Excuse me." Rose called to the shopkeeper. "What exactly is it?" She asked pointing to the sleeping puma.

"Oh dear, she was a product of failed breeding I'm afraid." Said the kind lady saddened at the creature inside the cage. "It was supposed to be a Kneazle breaded with a black mountain lion but somehow a little of a bat mixed itself in it. It really is a shame now the poor creature has quite a temper and morphs occasionally."

"I like it." Rose confessed. She neared her face to have a better look at the amazing creature before her and as if it felt her it lifted its head and opened its beautiful sea-blue eyes. "How much?" Rose asked enchanted. The question seamed to surprise the Kind lady but she answered nevertheless:

"I'm afraid I can't take more than two galleons for it. But you'll need to care for it so I suggest you also buy a grooming kit, some food and a book on Kneazles, it should be good enough since it is mostly Kneazle and only tinny bit of bat."

"Alright I'll take it all." Rose replied and opened the cage.

"Hello little one. Would you like to come home with me? I promise I'll take good care of you." She cooed to the little mountain lion. When it heard her voice it stood on its shaky legs and meowed in a tinny noise. Then it sneezed lightly and came closer to the opening in the cage. It sniffed around and spread its wings a little as it climbed on Rose's arm. It tickled her as it climbed to her shoulder and nestled itself there and licked her face.

"Aw, apparently it likes you, dear. A Kneazle can assess characters very well; I believe this one'll be in safe hands." The shopkeeper said and quickly gathered all Rose agreed on buying and handing it over to her.

"Thirty Galleons and five Knuts, please." Rose paid the said amount and left the shop satisfied with her new pet cat wrapped around her neck.

They returned to the _Leaky Cauldron_ and Rose asked Tom if she could borrow an owl to send a letter. Tom whistled a high pitched whistle and a little brown owl flew to his hand.

"Little Miss over here would like to send a letter. Would you carry it for her please?" The bartender asked the bird kindly while giving it a snack. When the owl swallowed it she hooted and flew over to Rose. Happy at the bird's answer Rose pulled out a parchment, quill and ink and wrote a reply to Hogwarts:

 _Dear Mrs. McGonagall,_

 _I received your letter and am honoured to be able to attend your Hogwarts School_ _of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Yours sincerely,_  
 _Rosemary Tudor_

Then she sealed it and gave it to the patiently waiting owl thanking it before she watched it fly away.

"Thank you, Tom." She thanked the bartender and took a hand of her elf.

"Till next time, Miss Rosemary." She heard him reply as they popped away.

 **~{** **Ϩ** **}~**

When they returned to the island Rose first showed her family her new pet cat and when her mom told her it was female she choose to name her Mystique. She liked her new name.

" _Why couldn't you get another snake, mistress?"_ Neiko complained while carefully observing the strange winged-cat.

" _Because they didn't have any. And besides you're my friend not a pet, I'm sure you'll find a free snake where we're going_." That last one seemed to soothe him and he calmed down. She took care of Mystique and placed her on a soft blanket above the fireplace in their cottage and then found Razazel at the shore.

"Uncle, can we talk?"

"Of course, Lady Rosemary. What do you want to talk about?" He asked while relaxing at the view.

"About my parents… my biological parents." She started shyly.

"Okay." He said carefully. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about them." She half asked hopefully. "What was my father like?"

"Your father was a powerful wizard, Lady Rosemary." He said. It was apparent he felt uneasy talking about it but he tried for her. She loved him for it.

"Where is he?"

"No one knows for sure; it's speculated that he died some months before you were born but I have a feeling he's still alive." He said but avoided telling her the exact date of his death. She was a smart child she'd figure out he was supposed to be already dead when she was conceived.

"So he left me and my mom alone?" She asked, sad at the conclusion she came to and desperate to hear Razazel deny it.

"Technically yes. But I don't think he really had a choice that day." He told her honestly but still vague. She was too young to know the whole truth.

"Who was he?" "His name was Tom Marvollo Riddle the last of the house of Gaunt that emerged from the house of Tudor on your parchment. But I suggest you don't mention that in your school."

"Why not?"

"Like I said, he was a very powerful wizard but he chose to use his power for the Dark not Light and renamed himself to Dark Lord Voldemort." Razazel shuddered at his name.

"My father was a bad man?" Rose asked shocked. She didn't know what to think.

"Yes, but he didn't start like that. Evil isn't born but created. I don't want you to step on his trail; because all that it brought him was people fearing him and celebrating his death. That is why I'm telling you all this and I'm sure you will hear more about him where you're going. He used to go to Hogwarts too, he was an exemplary student. It wasn't until he left that he fell completely to the Dark side."

"That's horrible!" Rose said in despair. What could possibly sway her father like that?

"It is but that is the path he chose for himself." Replied Razazel sadly.

"What about my mother? Was she bad too?"

"No, she wasn't bad." Razazel assured her. "I found her deep in the Africa desert. She was pureblooded and she kept repeating she wanted to disappear from this world. She came as God sent, really. Your father ordered me to find a witch of pure blood but such that no one would be looking for her."

"What was her name? Where is she now?" Rose asked hopefully. Maybe they could meet.

"I'm sorry, Lady Rosemary; she died when you were born. Her name was Neni Enoka."

"I killed her?" Was she bad like her father?

"No! No, you didn't! It wasn't your fault she couldn't survive. Don't you dare to blame yourself!" He almost told her it was him who killed her. Almost. She didn't need to know that either.

"But it was me. She died giving birth to me!" Rose screamed her eyes watering. No she died at my hand, Razazel thought darkly but said:

"No, Rosemary. It wasn't your fault!"

"I murdered my mother. How can you even look at me?!" She was broken, he'll help her heal, she'll never know. But her words left a pang in his chest. Would she be able to look at him if she knew? He continued to comfort her mumbling nonsense in a tight hug they were in. he'll fix it.

"Rosemary, I don't want you to ever feel guilty about your mother; you didn't murder her! It wasn't your fault; there was nothing you could have done differently. And besides, you were only a new-born. Promise you won't blame yourself for this. Promise me!" He was becoming a bit panicked at the end there. He can't let her guilt consume her. But he can't tell her either… this was so messed up. He should've seen it coming.

She saw his panic and gave him a small nod but she still felt guilty. She was an evil person and there was no denying it. She knew that everyone wanted her to believe other ways and she will put on a mask for their sake. But she knew the truth and it was killing her inside. How could she have done something as cruel as that? How can she even fix it? There's no way she can bring her mother back. She can never redeem herself.

After some time of pondering on it she read The Daily Prophet to learn about the world she was going to live in. the front-page news of the escaped convict made her wonder why her family hid on this island exactly. Maybe there really was a good reason if people like that roamed freely on it and the _Ministry_ couldn't find them even if they put all their people to the task. It was a little concerning so she didn't show it to her family; they'd only worry for her unnecessarily. She was sure this man wasn't after her since no one even knew about her and she considered herself quite safe in this regard. But her family (especially Razazel) would never let her leave the safety of the island if they knew and she needed to see the world, she was finally ready and a crazed escaped convict won't stand in her way. She won't let him.

 **~{** **Ϩ** **}~**

The following months passed them almost unnoticed. Rose's guilt never subdued but she played along for her family and friends. They all slipped back in their routine and she flicked through the books she got for Hogwarts. She continued to visit the hidden mansion and observing as it was being renovated by the busy elves.

Mistyque got used to all of them and they got used to her always being on Rose's shoulder. Neiko was jealous the first month and a half until Rose talked to him and made him see he was still her best friend and she loved him just as much as before. Her cat friend never morphed like the shopkeeper said she can and never flew. Rose realised she probably didn't know how to do it being locked in a cage her whole (short) life and helped her to learn. The most that she could do was glide for a very short time before landing on all fours like a cat she was. Rose suspected her wings haven't developed yet but she encouraged her anyway. Sooner or later it was bound to happen.

Soon it was time for Rose's departure and they began to pack her things. Elves brought her a simple black trunk and with hers and Razazel's help they modified it so she could put it all in. everyone gave her their last life-wisdoms;

"No matter how bat it might get, trust in your abilities and have faith that everything will work out as it's supposed to." – Trehaumas

"Take care of yourself out there. Make some good friends, learn new things and enjoy your youth but be careful while doing so. And always remember we're all here for you." – Razazel

Kaisa told her to always believe in her gut and stay true to herself no matter what while puffing her warm breath over her chest. She was so proud of her growing up in such a beautiful girl. And she should know she'll always be with her.

And they all promised to visit her at least for her birthday if they couldn't make it sooner. Rose hugged each one of them in turn and said her farewells telling they should pass them on to the mere-family as well when they came around again and then took Rossey's hand with Mistique nestled on her shoulder and Neiko wrapped around her other hand while Vookey took her luggage and they popped to the King's Cross station.

* * *

 **Oh-uh, Razazel lied to her… do you think it will come around and bite him?**  
 **I really appreciate your reviews for they give me the desire to write the next chapter faster so keep on writing them :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. The vast new world

**Firstly I am terribly sorry for not updating at all this few months, but I started my school and was really busy following Russian and Japanese lesions and had no time to write. I'm sorry I made you all wait for so long and will probably do it again so apologies in advance. **gives a sheepish smile****

 **Accept this chapter as a late Christmas and early New Year's gift and apology.**

 **Thank you all for following this story and writing your reviews.**

 **Please read Hagrid's lines as he'd say them for I'm no good writing in his dialect (or any dialect actually).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **First Year, Part 1: The vast new world**

 _Rose hugged each one of them in turn and said her farewells telling they should pass them on to the mere-family as well when they came around again and then took Rossey's hand with Mistique nestled on her shoulder and Neiko wrapped around her other hand while Vookey took her luggage and they popped to the King's Cross station._

* * *

Once there Rose looked around. No one seemed to notice their arrival or pay attention to her strange company. The station was huge but quite plain and there was no magic like in the Diagon Alley. She needed to find the platform nine and three quarters before she missed the train. They found a trolley and put her luggage on it. Then she wheeled it following the two elves that guided her to the platforms nine and ten. She looked around but there was no sign of one named nine and three quarters. Then she noticed magic on one of the pillars; it looked like a passage made of magic. This must be it. She thought to herself and turned to the elves.

"I think I can manage from here on."

"Yes, mistress." Said Vookey.

"Mistress should be careful and call us whenever she be wanting… bes be there in a pop to assist however bes can." Offered Rossey.

"Thank you both. I'll make sure to call you whenever I need something" She said smiling at them. She liked their offer. If she missed her family too badly she can always call them and visit. With that in mind her worries disappeared and only excitement remained. "I better be of now before the train leaves without me. Bye Vookey. Bye Rossey."

"Good bye, mistress." They responded as one and watched her run through the pillar in front of them and disappear. After a few more seconds they popped away with tears in their eyes.

On the other side Rose's jaw almost hit the floor as she saw all the lively colours and crackling magic just like in the Alley. And then there was a huge scarlet engine calling to her and promising great adventures if she only hopped on quickly. Above it the sign read _Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock_. She searched for an hour and found one behind her just next to the iron archway with words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ written on it. It was almost eleven and Rose hurried through the waving mass of wizards and boarded the train.

She found an empty compartment at the back of the train and slided the doors shut behind her. Her trunk was way too heavy for her to lift it with only physical strength so she used her magic to do so and scratched Mystique behind her ears. She purred like a tractor and stretched on her lap. And then the train started moving; slowly at first, all the other kids waved to their parents who were waiting on the platform and then it speed up when they disappeared from their sight.

It then moved with a steady speed faster than any car Rose saw in the muggle world. She changed in her school robes and watched as the first raindrops fell and then as the storm raced outside of the warm train. She nestled comfortably on one of the seats with Mystique slightly purring as she slept and silently conversing with Neiko about what awaited her in this new school.

Then a kind looking woman slid back the door to her compartment and asked her kindly:

"Anything of the trolley, dear?" Rose scanned her trolley stuffed with all kinds of wizarding sweets. She never had any of them. Well there probably won't be any better time to try them out.

"One of everything, please." She said and watched as the trolley woman gave her a big pile of what she ordered. "Thank you." Rose thanked and payed her the amount she asked for (eleven Sickles and seven Knuts).

"Oh, dear!" The trolley lady suddenly screamed and grabbed her heart. Rose looked at her surprised and saw the look of terror on her face. She followed her gaze and saw Neiko curled behind her.

"Watch out, child! I'll get someone to get rid of that thing." She started moving away mumbling to herself about sneaky lizards attacking students when Rose stopped her:

"No! Please don't, he's my friend."

"A friend?!" She asked disbelievingly and eyed him with disgust and fear. They had all kinds of dangerous animals and they feared a little snake? What kind of logic is this? She picked Neiko up and the trolley lady uttered another scream. She couldn't take it anymore and she left immediately to the room for staff straight ahead. Rose let out a heavy breath and closed the door again.

" _If this was a normal reaction to snakes I think you better hide beneath my robes while in company of wizards_." She told her friend and put him down again.

" _It's not my fault they are afraid of me, mistress Rose. But I shall do as you ask anyway._ " He promised her and curled in a loose ball again.

She then spread all the sweets on the other seat and started tasting them. First she tried the _Cauldron Cake_ , she liked it but wanted to try other things too so she offered the rest to Mystique who licked the sweet with delight. Then Rose tried the _Pumpkin Pasty_ but for some reason she didn't like its taste and neither did the winged-cat who played with a _Liquorice Wand_. When she was about to open it Rose snatched it away, bite of a piece and gave the rest to the cat. It was minty and chewy. She liked it and made a note to buy some more when she got the chance.

Then she picked up a package that said _Chocolate Frog_ on it. She opened it and squeaked surprised when a little brown frog jumped away and landed on her left. In a flash Neiko had it in his mouth but then he spit it out with disgust.

" _It's_ chocolate _! I think I'd rather have a real mouse, thank you very much_."

" _Well it does say Chocolate Frog on it… "_ Rose chuckled and ate the poor thing. She saw it was animated with magic and it tasted delightful.

" _Yuck! I don't like human food at all. "_

" _Don't worry I'll get you snake food once we arrive_."

" _I'll hold you to your word, mistress Rose."_ She picked up a card on the bottom of the package and read _Merlin_ on top of an old man with straight white beard and hair and a staff in his hand. He waved at her and then pointed his finger somewhere of the card and a shiny streak fired from it. She turned it around and read the words on the back:

 _Medieval, dates unknown. Most famous wizard of all time. Sometimes known as the Prince of Enchanters. Part of the Court of King Arthur._

There really wasn't much on him written here. She shrugged and put the card in her pocket. Just when she was about to open the package of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans the train suddenly stopped and almost threw her on the floor. Her trunk wasn't so lucky and it almost landed on her lap before she levitated it back up.

Are they there yet? She thought it would take a bit longer to get to the Scotland. She looked through the window but all she saw outside was the storm. Then it suddenly got really cold and when she exhaled a white cloud came rolling from her mouth and she shivered. She was getting depressed for some reason even if she knew she was excited just a moment before. She summoned a warm fire and both Neiko and Mystique cuddled to her to keep warm. Then the lights went out and she was sure something was wrong when only the little fire in her hands illuminated their compartment.

Then Mystique suddenly arched her back and puffed up so she looked almost twice her size. She started growling while staring at the closed compartment door. What has gotten into her? And then Rose felt it. It was cold and full of despair and it made her feel scared for her life. What was this?!

She heard the door click as they slowly slid open and both Mystique and Neiko hissed loudly and readied themselves to attack whoever was opening them. The little fire trembled as a hooded figure glided inside. It was apparently drawn to the little fire in her hands so she let it disappear hopping it will just go away.

This was a Dementor. She knew about them from Razazel's stories; there was nothing natural or kind to them. They were product of wizarding experiments and playing with things they didn't understand. They captured pure earth spirits and changed them in these monsters with torture and bullying so they can use them to torture other wizards. She never understood how they could be so cruel to turn something so pure in this evil. She knew the depression she felt was actually theirs. In their natural form they used to make people happy and take the souls of the ones who were too sad to continue living; ever heard of the expression 'died of sadness'?

Now they were the exact opposite. She felt bad for them, for this disfigured creature before her. A tear escaped down her face as she reached for it. She felt its suffering; it was like this for all of them… they were trapped in this form from thousands of years and the souls that were supposed to move on were trapped with them suffering from the same pain as their captors did. She ignored her pet cat and snake friend and reached further to the suffering cloaked figure. It reached to her in return and as their index fingers meet a surge of magic flowed through Rose and into the creature. A bright light illuminated it from within and bubbles of white light started shooting from its mouth. At the same time the rotten skin morphed in smooth silky green and the black cloak turned into flowing clothing that looked like it was made of light and it moved around the figure as if underwater. The hood disappeared and on its place an elongated head with huge shinny eyes appeared.

 _This_ was the true form of the earth spirits. The hissing and growling stopped and instead light purring filled the compartment. Rose felt herself filling with joy and happiness once again and she smiled at the elegant spirit causing it. It glided towards her and touched her forehead with its finger.

"Thank you, child. You freed me and all the suffering souls trapped inside me. Your kindness shall never be forgotten." Rose felt the tears of happiness roll down her face as the pain of killing her mother as a baby lifted and instead filled her with love. The earth spirit disappeared but the felling stayed with her. Now it can spread happiness again and after being almost extinct earth spirits shall return once again.

 **~{** **Ϩ** **}~**

The rest of the ride passed without any more mishaps, though Rose noticed few adults giving her strange looks as they passed her compartment. Other students seamed too shocked by the Dementors' appearing and paid her no mind at all. No one saw her transform the creature back to its original form, which she was thankful for.

She was in the outside world for a few hours on her own and something scary and amazing at the same time already happened to her. If this will keep up like this her family better not know about it or they'd force her back to the safety of the island in no time. She realised in how much danger she was with the Dementor but it only made her want to explore this vast new world more.

When they arrived to their destination for real and got off the train it was still pouring and they were all freezing while trying to get to the warm inside of the castle as soon as possible. Rose stood there shaking slightly form the cold. When she noticed her companions were freezing too she gathered her magic and started to warm their bodies from within. Neiko was wrapped around her upper arm under the robes while Mystique was looking out of her collar while clinging to her body under the robes for additional protection like Neiko did.

"Firs' years this way!" She heard someone shout and when she found the owner of the booming voice she wasn't really surprised it was a black haired half-giant who called to them. She followed the group of first years gathering around him. They all looked like dwarfs compared to his huge posture towering over them. She saw him turn to a group of three older students and yell to them if they were all right. That caused loud whispering among her fellow first years.

Apparently one of them was the so called Saviour of the Wizarding World and he was the reason all the Dementors were here. Well not directly; the screaming guy from the newspaper was supposedly after him and the Dementors were here to protect all of us from him. But the rumour was that one of them actually attacked the boy so Rose didn't see how they were helping the situation of students' safety. She was itching to tug on the giant's coat and ask him since he was an adult and all the first years seemed confused themselves but she contained herself as he led them away from the crowd and into the little boats in the lake.

After everyone was seated Rose was the only one left outside the boat; she had no idea who to join as she knew no one of them. She tugged on the giant's coat like she wanted to do before and started a conversation.

"Hello! You're a half-giant right?" She saw a pained expression fly through his face and realised her question/statement was a bit bold. Before she could take her words back a defiant look showed on giant's face as he answered her:

"Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?" It was almost like he was defending himself or his origin. Rose realised he must have gotten a lot of insults about it if he was acting like this.

"Not at all! I just couldn't help but noticing the similarities; you gave a giant's aura around you." She explained and smiled kindly at him. She felt much more comfortably talking to him than any other children around her.

"Oh…" His defensive manure fell and was replaced by kind expression. "Well it's kind of hard to miss when you're this big…"

"I wasn't talking about your heights. You have giant's aura… it shows on your magic as well." At that he gave her a perplexed look and after a few moments of silence he realised his job and asked her why she isn't in the boats where the impatient and wet students were waiting.

"Why aren't you in one of the boats? C'mon let's get to Hogwarts." He guided her to one of them occupied by two girls and left for his own at the front. She caught him by surprise and he wanted to know what exactly she meant by that but first he had a job to do. He couldn't let Dumbledore down.

After the half-giant left the two girls introduced themselves as Astoria Greengrass – the tall blond with green eyes and Romilda Vane – the dark skinned one with black curly hair and dark eyes. Before Rose came they were having an argument which house was better; Astoria rooting for Slytherin and Romilda for Griffindor. She heared about the four houses from Razazel and thought about it herself before but couldn't decide which one was better though the goblin did hint to her that Slytherin wasn't most acceptable. She wondered why…

Astoria turned to rose and asked her bluntly:

"Are you pure-blooded? We both are. But I never heard of your surname…"

"I'm not sure…" Rose answered and her voice trailed off. Was this really this important that a total stranger asks you right away about it?

"How can you not know?" asked Romilda shocked like knowing your blood status was something as important as knowing your name if not more.

"I never got the chance to ask my parents." She never really cared either. When she learned there is such a thing she writhed it off as bull-shit.

"They never thought to mention their heritage or what?" Asked Astoria mockingly.

"Never had a conversation since I never saw them at all." Rose said sadly. "They're dead…" Well at least her mother was… she still felt sad about it but her guilt was almost non-existent now. Her words seamed to hit Astoria in the face as she stopped smiling immediately and offered her apology. Romilda gave her a pitying look and changed the subject when the uncomfortable silence fell over them:

"So which house do you think you'll be in?"

"No idea." Rose answered truthfully she was curious herself; where did she belong?

"Well you should be in Slytherin, we're the best." Astoria said as she remembered how Rose hid her feelings when she offered her apology and waved it off as unimportant. She was taught to do so from when she was a little girl and she knew it was something expected of Slytherins.

"That's not true! And you're not a Slytherin yet… besides she should be in Griffindor. We all know it's the best since even the saviour is there!"

"Well I might as well be one since my family always gets there!" The arguing began again.

"You probably won't get sorted there anyway since it's all you can talk about. You'll be a black sheep in your family. What will they say?"

"Shut up! I'll get there one way or the other."

"Not if the hat won't let you. He'll see you're really a Hufflepuff and sent you there."

"I am a Slytherin. But since you like to mention the Hufflepuffs so much maybe you'll be one of them… you now; supporting your fellow woos-friends and cowarding together in your common room…"

"I am not a coward! I'll be in Gryffindor and prove it to you and everyone who dares to question it!"

"Yeah you wish…" And it went on and on so Rose tuned them out and admired the view of the castle illuminated in the rainy night making it even more magical as it offered the sanctuary and comfort after the Dementors. Wizards are weird… she thought to herself and pated Mystique on her head… but they have amazing building skills and a sense for dramatics.

The two girls continued their arguing until the boats stopped like they have forgotten about Rose sitting next to them. She walked next to the giant as he led them inside the castle where a tall and uptight-looking professor met them and dried their clothes, which Rose already did on herself, Neiko and Mystique beforehand. Hagrid, as she learned the half-giant's name was, left them to her capable hands.

The black-haired witch led them to one of the smaller rooms and gave them a welcome speech explaining the sorting process. She left them for a few minutes to get the others ready and give the first-years a chance to smarten up as she put it. As she left an excited chatting broke out, everyone speculating in which house they'd be in. rose noticed most of them wanted to be in Griffindor or Slytherin and the two already argued like Astoria and Romilda did. The house rivalry was obvious and the dislike between the two houses too.

Then McGonagall (that was how the professor was called) returned and led them to the Great Hall. When Rose saw it it took her breath away; it was similar to the vibe she got from Diagon Alley but instead of colourful wizards and witches rushing on their errands there were students dressed in black with pointy hats sitting at four long tables. Above them there were thousands of candles and even higher the ceiling that looked like the night sky, clouds swirling in the storm from outside on it. On the other side of the Hall was a long table slightly rised above all the others where all the teachers sat and watched their arrival along with all the students. Rose was so taken by the magic all around her that she hadn't even noticed the spotlight all the first-years were in. there were even ghosts watching them and cheering them on making many of them blush shyly or pale in fear, depending on which ghost talked to them.

After a while professor McGonagall shooed the ghosts away and led them to the teacher's table. Then she put a four-legged stool in the middle and an old pointy hat on it. Everyone in the hall was looking at it now and so did Rose as it began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart,

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil,

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind,

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those conniving folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

After the song ended the whole Hall burst in applause and some whistles were heard. The Hat bowed to each table individually and stilled again. Rose still had no idea where she 'ought to be' and was happy she could leave the decision to the Hat. Then professor McGonagall stepped forward and began calling their names and put the Sorting Hat on their heads which then shouted for the whole hall where one belonged. The student then joined the table that clapped the loudest and sat on a free spot.

Among the first ones was called Astoria and was immediately sorted to Slytherin. She flashed Romilda, who hasn't been sorted jet, a big toothy smile and sat next to the girl that must have been her sister. After many more sorting to all of the houses Rose heard her name being called and stepped forward only then noticing all the attention was on her now. She blushed and quickly sat on the stool and sighted as the Hat covered her eyes so she couldn't see everyone watching her. But that didn't mean she couldn't feel the pressure of their gaze on her skin making her fidget slightly.

"Oh hello miss Complicated. What should I do with you?" She heard a small voice in her head. She jumped slightly and then greeted it back.

"Mr. Hat, are you upset?" She asked when she noticed the tone in which it asked her what to do with her. It chuckled at her address for it and answered her cheerily:

"Quite on the contrary – I'm ecstatic! I had been waiting for The Descendant for a really long time. Where have you been hiding, huh? You sure took your time coming." It would seem like it was scolding her if there wouldn't be an amused undertone to what it was saying.

"Honestly? I've been stuck on an island." She replied with equal measure of amusement and enthusiasm it did.

"I can see that, yes."

"Wait what do you mean The Descendant." She asked curiously as she realised what it said.

"As you know you're the direct descendant to all four of the Hogwarts' founders and that makes you the Descendant I've been waiting for." The parchment from Gringotts flashed before my eyes where it stated I was their heir and then the many conversations about the houses named after them and Razazel explaining the founders to her. She felt stupid she hadn't connected it all before, it was so obvious once she heard it from someone else.

"Yes." Agreed the Hat. "Now where should I put you?" Rose patiently waited for it to search through her brains and decide where she belonged.

"You certainly are brave and noble. Oh, the adventures you could go on in Griffindor…"

"But you're also loyal, yes. You'd do anything for your family and friends, that's Hufflepuff right there…"

"And your mind is so hungry for knowledge; you can certainly succeed in Ravenclaw…"

"Oh, and the cunning! You certainly know which buttons to push to get what you want, you'd do really good in Slytherin too."

"I'm afraid I really can't help you with your decision here. You seemed to be balanced out perfectly between the four. You're gonna have to choose on your own." It concluded with a satisfied nod: "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"What?!" She asked shocked as she felt the pressure of her decision rising with each breath she took. Why does she have to decide? She had no idea where she ought to be.

"What is it that you seek here? Adventures with Griffindor, friendship with Hufflepuff, knowledge with Ravenclaw or power with Slytherin? Think well on this for it will set your path for seven years." The Hat tried to help but only confused her more.

"I want all of it!" She admitted desperately and started thinking wildly when she got no answer from it. Adventures sounded wonderful and offered her a great chance to explore the world which she desired for as long as she could remember. And the chance to get loyal friends was great too… she never had a human friend before and was having trouble connecting with them to be honest. Maybe Hufflepuff could help her with that. She also wanted the power… she wanted to learn more magic and become better at it which was equivalent to power so maybe Slytherin? But she also wanted to learn everything she possibly could while here and gain knowledge offered at Hogwarts. This was really hard…

She kept going back and forth like that not able to decide which one she wanted so she decided to eliminate them one by one instead. Which one offered her something she could get in the other houses anyway? In theory she could go to adventures whenever she wanted no matter in which house she was in. she could also make friends in each one of them if she tried hard enough. Knowledge was offered to all Hogwarts students if they wanted to learn. And power was reachable from anywhere too if she decided to pursue it and devote her time to it. This is getting her nowhere… But she could eliminate Hufflepuff as a shortcut to friendship and choose to work harder for it.

Still… What kind of people did she want to be surrounded with? Brave and noble to encourage her to be like that too and accompany her on adventures: that'd be great. But even if she eliminated Hufflepuff before she had to admit they'd be great people to be around. And then the smart ones to help her study and encourage to do her best. But she realised that cunning people were too exhausting to be around as you have to constantly be on your toes around them and try to figure out their motives, though it'd be a great practice for the diverse world after Hogwarts. Why was this so hard?!

Then finally she rembered what the Hat said: "What is it that you seek _here_?" well at first she was just happy to see the world which meant Griffindor and adventures. But then this is a school after all so the knowledge seems like the right answer. This has to be it; She'll have the perfect environment for extra learning, but will be able to go on adventures and witness what was written in the books in real life. As she learns her power will most certainly grow and true friends are found in most unlikely circumstances so Hufflepuff might offer many of them but she wanted the true-one. She just hopped she chose right.

"If _you_ choose it it can only be the right one for you." Said the Hat as she reached her conclusion and then shouted for the whole Hall to hear: "RAVENCLAW!"

The Hat was lifted from her face and she searched for her table hoping her decision really will bring the best results. She sat down and turned to watch other first-years being sorted when a boy next to her spoke to her:

"You must have been a complicated-one for the Sorting Hat to take this long to decide. Usually it's under a minute but you took almost five minutes!" He exclaimed and looked at her curiously. She looked at the fellow first-year; he wasn't tall but she was still a tad smaller than him, he had dark brown hair and shiny blue eyes that were looking at her excitedly. Was she really thinking it over for so long?

"I guess so…" She said slowly.

"Oh, I'm Derek by the way, Derek Conner." He introduced himself and offered his hand with a beaming smile.

"Rosemary Tudor." She said as she took his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Rosemary."

"You too." At that they turned towards the Hat just in time to see Romilda sorted in Griffindor just like she wanted to. After all the names were called professor McGonagall rolled up her parchment and took the Sorting Hat away for some other Professor to take out of the Hall just when a trio of students came in. (AN/ I know McGonagall was supposed to escort them to the hall but she's the Headmaster's deputy and it seemed more right if she called the students' names.) They were the trio Hagrid shouted to at the train, Rose realised and tried to figure out which one of them was the Saviour. At that the white haired man with long beard sitting in the middle of the teacher's table stood from his throne-like chair and began his welcome speech his eyes twinkling as he spoke the first words and then grew serious as he talked about the important stuff and changes. (AN/ Yes this is also taken directly from the book)

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious (AN/ like Sirius Black), I think it best to get it of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast."

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." He didn't look happy about it at all.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks." Or care to distinguish between students and the man they're after, Rose thought to herself as the Headmaster stopped meaningfully.

"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Perfects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors." That isn't true; their nature was buried deep inside them and they were acting on unnatural wizarding interference. But no one seemed to realise that. It got Rose angry and determined to help the poor earth spirits trapped in this hideous form like she did to the one on the train.

"On a happier note," Headmaster continued after another pause. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." As some of the students clapped she looked at the new teacher; he was quite tall, with light brown hair flecked with grey and green eyes. There were some scars on his face that left you wondering how he got them. But what was most obvious to Rose, and answered to the later question, was his raw animalistic energy mixed with normal wizards' magic; just like Hagrid he wasn't completely human which made him more approachable for Rose. He was a werewolf.

"As to our second new appointment," The headmaster continued. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on his teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." This raised a bigger applause than the last announcement making the half-giant blush though Rose did notice a satisfied smile playing beneath his bushy beard. Apparently it was something he wanted for a long time. He wiped his eyes as Dumbledore started speaking again; he warned them about the Forbidden Forest still being forbidden and the prohibitions of Mr Filch, the caretaker. Then he finished with words:

"Let the feast begin!" The plates on the table filled with all kinds of food and Rose was determined to try each one of it. Some of it she liked but she decided that some of it was better to be avoided in the future. In the middle of the feast a ghost named Grey Lady left the table after being quiet the whole time and wondered aimlessly out of the Great Hall. Rose thought she looked familiar but wrote it of as her imagination playing after all that happened today.

After they were all stuffed with food and started to feel the tiredness after a long day headmaster rised again and the remaining food disappeared from the plates.

"Before you all go to your comfortable beds let's sing our Hogwarts song! Each one pick your own favourite tune and have fun!" after he spoke words began to appear in the air and Rose sang them along with the others, it was a mess of voices and paces but they all sang happily anyway. Rose's voice was soft and clear as she picked a happy tune reminding her of one of the mere-songs. Her singing resembled theirs as a side-effect from learning their language and it made many of the students look at her in wonderment. She ignored them and sang the song written in the air:

"Hogwarts, Hogwatrs, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

She chuckled at the end and waited for the others to finish. After that they all stood up and first-years were escorted to the tower in the west side of the castle where their new dormitories were located.

"I will bring you down, but I'll never lift you up. What am I?" Came a neutral voice from behind the statue of a tall familiar-looking lady with a diadem on her head after one of their perfects tapped it with his wand.

"Gravity." He answered and the statue moved away and a whole appeared where it was standing. "Come along." He ushered them through the hole and then halted them in big common room decorated in blue and bronze with the eagle at the centre. It was amazing! It made the room look very comfortable and homely. Oh and the eagle actually moved and observed them as they entered welcoming them with a loud screech and wing spreading. Rose got an urge to run her hand over its bronze feathers just to find out if they were really as soft as they seemed.

She moved closer to it and reached for its feathers as it folded its wings. They weren't soft at all. They were made from metal and were hard and cold. The bird tilted its head to the side and watcher with its blue eye. Then it shook and puffed up its bronze feathers making itself look bigger. It made Rose smile and the eagle ruffled with his feathers again and hid his head under its wing like it was shy. She liked it.

"Here you can do your homework or hang out if you want." The voice of their Perfect brought her attention to the room again. She saw some tables in the corners and bookshelves all around the room. On the other side there was a big fireplace and large sofas and loveseats in blue colour around it. They looked comfortable and they reminded her how tired she was; all she wanted to do was lay on one of them and fall asleep.

"Though I do recommend you use the library since it contains more of the material acquired for your classes." The Perfect continued and then moved to the wide staircase next to the sofas. "And this leads to dormitories. Each floor is meant for one year. But don't worry, yours is the first and as you move up to the seventh years you'll find the stairs move on their own and take you to your floor. Each one also has separate dorms for boys and girls as well as bathrooms. I suggest you find your bed now and go to sleep so you can get up tomorrow for your first classes. Your luggage is already been delivered and you'll get your timetables at breakfast." He stepped on the staircase and moved at the walking speed up. Just before he disappeared he bid them goodnight.

No one wasted any time as they were all tired and they stepped on the staircase and enjoyed their short ride up knowing they were going to their beds. Rose found her trunk at the furthest bed next to the wide window with a view to the lake they travelled to get here. She closed the curtains around her bed leaving open only the one facing the window and let Neiko slide down her arm and make himself comfortable next to her pillow and Mystique glided from her shoulder to the other side of it and started purring immediately. Rose sighed and lied down exhausted and ready for sleep but as soon as her head touched the pillow she couldn't fall asleep.

She was hyperaware of all the other girls around her as she listened to their breathing, light snoring and tossing and turning in their beds; it was a weird sensation. They made it impossible for her to relax and fall asleep and her mind wandered to her mom and uncles at the island. She remembered elves' offer and was tempted to call them but thought better of it. It was just homesickness it'll pass. She was supposed to get used to her life here.

" _Neiko, are you asleap?_ " she hissed to her friend.

" _Not yet, mistress Rose. "_ He hissed back and lifted his eyelid to look at her. " _Are you having trouble sleeping?_ " She nodded her head.

 _"I miss ma and everyone else. I want to tell them so much and I want them to be here with me."_

 _"You can do that tomorrow. I'll help you write a letter to them. You don't need to worry about it today; everything is and will be alright."_

 _"Alright."_ She agreed and yawned. " _But I still miss my mommy's soft coat and deep breaths lulling me to sleep."_ She complained imagining herself being cuddled next to her mother while everyone else lied around them. She heard Mystique shift and then felt as she cuddled next to her and purred again licking her paws. Rose fell asleep petting her head and sighting a goodnight to half-asleep Neiko. Only one tear escaping her eye as she thought of her family.

 **~{** **Ϩ** **}~**

Next morning Rose woke up with heavy dark circles under her eyes making her sleeping trouble apparent to anyone who took a batter look at her. She yawned and stretched out like he did every morning with Trehaumas feeling her body waking up muscle at a time. She had a haunting dream she couldn't remember but the evidences were visible to anyone; as an addition to the bags under her eyes the bed was completely trashed and bed sheets lye all over the floor. She picked them up and decided to make her bed later because she was already late for breakfast; only two beds were still occupied. She quickly changed from the robes she wore the previous day and found her way back to the Great Hall with Neiko and Mystique.

She was glad for her great memory as she backtracked her steps from yesterday. It was a hard work since she only saw the castle in the night and moving staircases didn't help. Over the next few days she found herself asking the moving portraits about the right way many times before she remembered the main structure of the castle.

Once in Great Hall she sat at the Ravenclaw table and was quickly passed her timetable. With a parchment folded behind it. Her timetable went as follows:

 _MONDAY:_

 _9.00-9.55 Herbology (greenhouses)_

 _10.00-10.55 History of Magic (second floor classroom 237)_

 _11.00-11.55 Magical Theory (seventh floor classroom 705)_

 _LUNCH_

 _13.30-14.25 Charms (fifth floor classroom 549)_

 _23.55-1.00 Astronomy (astronomy tower)_

 _TUESDAY:_

 _10.00-10.55 Defence Against the Dark Arts (Third floor classroom 312)_

 _11.00-11.55 Herbology (greenhouses)_

 _LUNCH_

 _13.30-14.25 History of Magic (second floor classroom 237)_

 _14.30-15.25 Magical Theory (Seventh floor classroom 705)_

 _23.55-1.00 Astronomy (astronomy tower)_

 _WEDNESDAY:_

 _10.00-11.55 Transfiguration (second floor classroom 210)_

 _LUNCH_

 _13.30-14.25 Charms (fifth floor classroom 549)_

 _14.30-15.25 History of Magic (second floor classroom 237)_

 _THURSDAY:_

 _9.00-9.55 Herbology (greenhouses)_

 _10.00-11.55 Defence Against the Dark Arts (Third floor classroom 312)_

 _LUNCH_

 _23.55-1.00 Astronomy (astronomy tower)_

 _FRIDAY:_

 _11.00-11.55 Flying (broom shed)_

 _LUNCH_

 _13.30-15.55 Potions (dungeons classroom 05)_

She still had ten minutes to catch Herbology at the Greenhouses outside the school so she quickly scanned the other parchment. It was a list of extra-curricular activities from which she had to choose one for the rest of her year:

 _Ancient Studies_

 _Art_

 _Frog Choir_

 _Ghoul Studies_

 _Muggle Art_

 _Music_

 _Muggle Music_

 _Orchestra_

 _Xylomancy_

 _Magical Theory (second year and above)_

 _Quidditch_ _(second year and above)_

Quickly deciding for one of them she noted that another class magically appeared on her timetable:

 _MONDAY_

 _14.30-15.25 Ancient Studies (sixth floor classroom 666)_

It's going to be an interesting day today, she thought and grabbed a toast and ran to the Greenhouses. The school grounds looked much different today. There was no storm outside but there was no sun either. The effect of Dementors was obvious but the students tried their best to remain happy. I need to do something about this, Rose thought as she entered a greenhouse where a group of first-years was already waiting.

"You made it!" Was a happy response of the boy from the Sorting – Derek. "I'm so excited, I love plants and this is bound to be my favourite class." He kept talking as she greeted him back. "How about you? Which one's your favorite?"

"Umm…" But her answer was cut off by the small chubby professor with grey hair and brown eyes.

"Hello everyone! My name is Pomona Sprout and I'll be your teacher at this subject. This is your first Herbology class so I'll tell you what you'll need; you all should have a wonderful book _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore and a pair of protective gloves. You might also want to write something down but everything else you'll find here or in the school library." She made a pause for the information to sink in and then invited them all to take a look at all the different plants they were going to work with this year. She stopped at each one and told them what they were called and then moved on to the next one. Rose wrote every name down and at the end of the class she had the following list of what this class will cover:

 _Fire-Making Spell_

 _Venomous Tentacula (Not practically)_

 _Spiky Bush_

 _Bouncing Bulb_

 _Severing Charm_

 _Puffapods_

 _Moly_

 _Asphodel_

 _Dried Nettles_

 _Dittany_

 _Wormwood_

 _Mandrake Root_

 _Aconite_

 _Lumos Solem_

 _Devil's Snare_

"It might not seem much but you'll learn specifics for each one of them and have practical experience with all except the Venomous Tentacula. Now for your first homework I want you to write a short essay about their properties and general uses." She concluded her class and ushered them out.

"That's amazing!" Derek exclaimed as they made their way to the castle. "Did you see all the plants we'll learn about? I can't believe we'll get to work with them practically too. This really is my favourite subject. Oh right, what did you say yours was?"

"I'm not sure yet… they all seem great but perhaps the History of Magic?"

"Oh no, you won't like that… It's taught by a ghost. And I'm telling you Binns could make any subject boring." A pale girl with chocolate eyes and short blond hair cut in their conversation. "I'm Lux by the way." They accepted her hand and introduced themselves.

"So what's your favourite subject then?" Rose asked her curiously.

"That'll have to be Defence Against the Dark Arts. We'll learn all sorts of things there and it's supposed to be quite practical. Oh, and that new professor is teaching us; I wonder why they change DADA professors every year… Some say their post is cursed." She finished with deeper voice like she was telling a scary story.

She was right. The ghost wandered in class and started listing all the books he recommended with monotone voice and when he started his first lesion all the students felt their eyes closing as the exact words from the said books came out of his mouth. It was like a poorly done recital of a book and even Rose who was interested in history soon lost her interest and decided to read the books instead. The hour dragged with no end and when the bell finally rang they all sighted with relief. Their homework was self-given.

Next was Magical Theory which was obligatory for all first-years to give them basic understanding of how the magic worked. They were greeted by a tall skinny professor with long wavy hair that slowly began changing in grey.

"Welcome first-years!" She said clapping her hands together. "I'm professor Starlight and in my class you'll learn the basics working patterns of your magic." She told them all they needed was a quill, a parchment and a ready mind to try and understand what she was saying. She warned them that this class might be the hardest since there was no way of showing them the inner workings visually and the only way to explore it was with feeling and debate.

It was also rather controversial and so they'll learn the different explanations and will be encouraged to come up with their own but there was no certainty in what they'll learn. Rose was eager to hear what explanations wizards came up with over the centuries and figure out which one fits the best. Others weren't that happy about a purely theoretical class and as they left the classroom they all moaned and complained though there was no homework for this class.

Now Rose had one hour and a half to eat her lunch and even if she was hungry she first visited the Owlery (finding it with the help of moving portraits) and wrote a letter home:

 _Hello!_

 _I came to the school yesterday but didn't get the chance to write to you. Everything's fine here and the classes are interesting so far. The school is really big and I have trouble finding the right classrooms at times. There are a lot of humans here but some of the professors aren't. I love the wizarding sweets and I recommend them to you all but I have to warn you about the Every Flavoured Beans, they mean it when they say every flavour. I'm in Ravenclaw and we have a great Common room in the west tower and there is an animated eagle in the middle of it. And if we want to get in we have to answer a riddle. I don't know the answer to every one of them so I carry all the stuff I need for the day with me just in case. I might've made some friends but I'm not sure about it. I still don't understand humans too well. It's really fun here but I miss you all. How are things on the island? Is everyone okay? What have you been doing? Did you hear from Muir? Can you come and visit me soon?_

 _Hope to see you soon_

 _Love Rose, Neiko and Mystique_

She read through it again… Yeah it wasn't really a neat one but considering it's her first letter it was good enough she supposed. And Neiko helped her just as promised while Mystique tried to catch one of the owls. Rose stood up from the cold ground where she was composing her thoughts and found an owl ready to take her letter and come back with the reply.

After that she went to the Great Hall and spent the rest of the lunch time stuffing her empty stomach until she was full and ready to take a catnap. Instead she followed Derek and Lux to the Charms. There they were greeted by a small white-haired man who introduced himself as Filius Flitwick. Rose noticed a small bit of familiar goblin magic mixed within his wizard's. He immediately began with a levitation charm; first explaining why it's used and then the how. For the rest of his class they practiced the wand motions and the correct spelling separately until he deemed them ready to try them together for the last fifteen minutes. He demonstrated it first with ease of a Charms Master and then it was their turn.

No one succeeded right away and they were all trying. Rose watched their confused magic swirling to their wand and then back again like it didn't know what it was they wanted. She tried it herself and jumped as her wand grew hot where she was holding it. She waited for it to cool down and then tried again watching her magic launch at it with full force from all directions. The wand was overheating and couldn't stand the surge. This was so much more easily done without a wand, she thought and convinced herself not to do it like she used to until now; this was supposed to be an educational challenge where she was supposed to learn to control her magic like all the other witches and wizards did.

She tried to master her magic for the rest of the class but to no avail. In the end half of them succeeded in levitating their quill (her not being one of them) and professor Flitwick promised them they will be working on it on Wednesday when they will have Charms again and gave them homework to write an essay on uses and misuses of the Levitation charm. Rose exited the room disappointed in herself but determined to work on it extra hard.

After that most of the first-years returned to their common rooms or to the Great Hall and only Rose and another Ravenclaw girl made their way to the sixth floor for Ancient Studies. They both remained quiet until in front of the classroom when Rose took the initiative and asked:

"Ancient Studies too?"

"Yeah… do you think we chose well?" asked the girl timidly.

"I ques if we chose it it has to be right for us…" Rose repeated Hat's words. "I'm Rosemary by the way."

"Alice." They shook hands "I hope you're right." And they entered the classroom together. It was full of ancient object and old scrolls. It was promising and inviting in a subtle way that guaranteed hidden knowledge. There were already five students in there and debating various object. Rose recognised Astoria and Romilda who were having a mild argument over a bracelet. There were two more Slytherin girls supporting Astoria while another Griffindor supported Romilda. There were no Hufflepuffs, and no boys either.

"Oh look its Rosemary!" Exclaimed Romilda cutting Astoria off midsentence and waved to Rose.

"You know them?" Whispered Alice quietly.

"Only the two arguing. They were like that when I met them." Rose replied in a whisper and then smiled to the gathered girls.

"Hello Romilda, Astoria. You in Ancient Studies too?"

"Yes my father said it's an excellent start for Ancient runes we'll learn in third year." Answered Romilda excitedly.

"I'm only here for all the objects and the excuse I don't have to sing or something." Said Astoria with raised head and turned to her friends. "C'mon , let's find a seat before professor comes." At her words the door opened again and in came two Hufflepuff boys. They took a seat at the back of the class and as the rest of them did the same a tall and handsome professor entered and shut the door behind him.

"Hello. I see there are quite a number of you here. Let's start with introductions. My name is Mero Samaha, my parents were from Egypt but I was born in UK." Rose's interest perked when she heard 'Egypt'. Wasn't her biological mother supposed to be from there too? She looked at the professor again noticing the signs of his ancestry along with short black hair and green eyes. But she didn't have those… "Now let's hear your names!"

One by one they all introduced themselves; Justin West and Erik Gilbert were the two Hufflepuffs, next to Astoria were Melody Lestat and Isobel Bloodworth and with Romilda was Cleo Lyrux. After the introductions professor Samaha recommended them books on Egypt, Japanese, Sumerian and Norse ancient times that could be found in their library. He said there were ones for other civilisation too but that they'll focus on these this year. He told them they'll try to go through all of those civilisations one by one and explored them in depth. Every one of them was excited but Slyitherins tried to uphold their 'higher status' by not showing their emotions. Was that normal? They joined their conversation about the civilisations, though.

"Alright I think this is the end of this period. See you all next week. We'll start at Egypt so I suggest you read the book I mentioned earlier. That way our conversation will go much smoother as you'll be able to follow me with ease." They all said goodbye to the professor and left for the Great Hall.

"I think this is my favourite subject now." Rose said to herself as they walked in a group.

"I agree." Alice heard her. And so did all the others as they nodded in agreement, even Astoria though she quickly added:

"But we hadn't had Potions yet. I bet that's the best one."

"How can you be so sure?" Asked her Romilda apparently ready to battle her opinion again.

"Well for one Snape's teaching it and he's Head of Slytherin so he's bound to be smart. And besides – it's _potions_! My father always loved them when he was in Hogwarts."

"Oh your _father_ loved them…" Romilda mocked her. "Then it has to be amazing for you too. You wouldn't want to develop your own opinion. God forbid it contradicted _your father's_."

"Why you little…" Astoria growled. It was apparent she hit a nerve as the blond girl launched on her like a lion. Romilda shrieked in surprise and tried to protect her face as the lion-girl scratched wherever her sharp nails landed.

At that Hufflepuff boys launched into action and pulled them apart with much struggling.

"As much as we like to see catfights I don't think they should go this far." Panted Erik when they managed to apprehend them. Rose looked at the two girls and saw a murderous look in Astoria's eyes and scratch marks on Romilda's forearms and a very long one on her cheek starting just below her left eye.

"I thought Slytherins are supposed to be all tight-up, are you sure you got in the right house?" Taunted Romilda as if she hadn't just been attacked. The girl had a nerve. Astoria tried to free herself from Justin's strong grip and almost succeeded. But then something inside her clicked and she calmed down like turning a switch. Her features smoothed into a neutral look and she straigtened her clothes as she became the picture of aristocracy again. They all blinked in surprise, just Romilda gave her a knowing smirk and left with Cleo for infirmary.

"Well that was weird." I heard Alice whisper beside me as we watched Astoria leave for the Great Hall with Melody and Isobel flanking her. All three of them acted like nothing happened but Rose could practically feel anger still rolling from the blond. This couldn't be the end of it…

"I don't think it's over yet." I whispered back.

"Do you think we should keep an eye on them?" Asked Justin worriedly as he watched her disappear behind a corner and look in their direction one more time with a devious smirk.

"I'm not sure it'll help…" Was my careful answer. There was just something about the way she looked back that left me feeling uneasy.

"Dude hadn't you seen that look she gave us just now?" Asked him Erik and puffed but he sounded a bit scared anyway when he said: "I think we might be the targets too now."

"What, you mean all of us?" Asked Alice disbelievingly. What has she done to the girl anyway?!

"Nah, I don't think so; we were just watching not interfering." I tried to calm her down. "Maybe she won't go after you either…" I said to the Hufflepuffs. They sure were scared… humans had a weird way of thinking; I actually understood the cat-attack but then their actions left me a bit confused and believing it will only get worse before it gets better between the two. It was one thing if they'd just fought it all out on the corridor but now there was no saying what they'll do to each other.

"I hope you're right." Said Justin.

"Me too." Erik agreed with him. "C'mon lets go to the Great Hall." They nodded and followed him down through the castle.

 **~{** **Ϩ** **}~**

In the Great Hall there was a rumour circling about a hippogriff attacking some Malfoy boy and various speculations were made considering the circumstances and effects. It depended on who you asked but all the Slytherins were happy to tell you the beast will lose its head for sure.

"Poor thing." Said Alice next to her. "I read they are wonderful creatures. It's too bad one has to die like this…"

"Umm… why does it has to die?" Rose asked her; she didn't understand this logic at all.

"Well it attacked a human… and a Malfoy at that. His father has a lot of power and is sure to pull some strings to make it happen."

"He sounds like a jerk… why would anyone do that?"

"Well the hippogriff did attack his son…"

"Hippogriffs don't just attack people randomly… I'm sure the boy did something to upset him so he should be the one punished."

"Doubtful; it's more likely the creature will lose its head and the giant professor will lose his job."

"That's so unfair. I don't get it… Wait why would Hagrid lose his job? He just got it."

"Yeah and screwed it up when he let loose the hippogriff on students…" Rose ignored the undertone of what she was saying when she rose to her feet and ran out of the Hall to find the giant. It wasn't fair. To anyone.

She quickly made her way to the hut where she heard Hagrid lived and knocked on the big wooden door only to be answered by a teary eyed giant. Her heart broke a little at the sight and she gave him a thigh hug that he returned with one arm while wiping his face with the other.

"Uh, … um… W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't y-you be in the castle studiyin'?" He asked trying to compose himself.

"I heard about the hippogriff! I'm so sorry, Hagrid." She said in his coat still holding on to him. She needed to do something. This wasn't right.

"The word spread already." He said grimly. It wasn't a question. "Come in I have some tea and biscuits left … Harry and his friends just left. For some reason they left the biscuits untouched." As soon as she tried to bite in one herself she understood them perfectly; they were rock-hard and promised a broken tooth or two. But Hagrid was so down that she couldn't just tell him that… so she used her magic to soften them slowly as she imagined those particles sticking so closely together to gain on the distance and softness. Then when he poured some tea in his and hers cup they were ready for her digestive system.

"His name is Buckbeak." Hagrid started after takin a large sip from his cup almost emptying it. He quickly poured himself some more and continued: "He's a real softie for a hippogriff, that's why I choose him fer class today. Ya know, tryin' ta impress 'em my first day… guess it didn't work." He wiped his nose for a pause. "A-and now… now it's my fault he'll d-die." At this he started crying quite forcefully and all Rose could do was comfort him with hugs and pats on his back not really knowing what else to do but to listen his broken rambling about Buckbeak and what a good friend he was and how it was stupid of him to put him in danger and so on and so forth. Honestly she felt really bad for both of them and this only made her more convinced she had to help them however she could. If that meant spending all her free time in library to learn about specifics of the laws in such situations then so be it.

But first she wanted to see the hippogriff for herself; from what she gathered he was really good friend to Hagrid and they got along really well for years now. Using her magic to help soothe the giant quicker she continued to hug his arm (she was too small to reach all around his torso) and told him again and again that everything will be alright… she'll make sure of it.

* * *

 **Alright this is it for now. Again sory for not updating this story sooner. I hope this chapter was satisfactionary nevertheless. There is a lot going on for Rose right now and she doesn't seem to be able to do any magic at all through her wand even if it was customary made. There are a lot of potential friendships waiting for her to make and maybe some enemies too. Though don't worry it won't be all black and white as it is with Malfoy and Potter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
